Schools Out
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: The Titans are called on by the Justice League to take on someone who has been stealing Talents. Two of them will go under fire and one may not live to tell the tale. T for death TT belong to Cartoon Network
1. Chapter 1: The Machine

Chapter One: The Machine

The room was completely dark except for the lone light in the center of the room. Under the light was a table long enough for a single person to lie down upon. Above the table was a creepy machine. The machine was large, silver, and covered in what looked to be needles. A load noise started from it as it began to warm up. It hummed with power, power that I controlled for my own needs. I would become the most powerful person in the world one day and I would use the power to rule. I looked up as the door across the room opened to reveal a tall, lanky boy in the door.

"Come in and have a seat upon the table. I do apologize for not having a chair for you to sit upon." The young man shrugged his shoulders and had a seat on the table. He looked up at me only to notice he couldn't see my face.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I laughed at him as the bindings from the table shot up and tied him down to the table.

"There is no point in telling you my dear boy, because when you awake you will have no knowledge of what happened here. However, you will soon notice that you no longer have something you and other love about you." With another laugh the machine began to hum loudly again. The needle-like parts begin to lower towards the boy as he screamed. He begged and pleaded for me not to do this, though he had no knowledge of what this thing was doing. Soon his begging turned to screams of pure pain. He arched his back and soon he neither moved nor screamed. Above him was a single green light. It hovered there just above his chest where his heart would still be beating.

"There now, that wasn't too much of a trouble was it? I got what I wanted and now you'll return to your room none the wiser to what has been taken. That is till you go and use it. Sweet dreams till then, I look forward to using such a remarkable gift." The person began to laugh in such an evil way that it brought fear upon even herself.

Raven awoke in horror, and screamed out. She sat straight up in bed looking for the horrible machine that had taken something from a young man. She feared she had really done that to someone. That scared her more than the fact she was half demon and was supposed to destroy the world. It was only now, looking at her dark room in the tower, that she knew it had only been a nightmare.

Raven was still breathing hard when a knocked on the door made her scream out a little again. The door opened to reveal a scared but worried Beast Boy. Dressed only in his purple night pants looking wide eyed at Raven.

"Hey Rae, are you okay? I heard screaming and thought that maybe you were in trouble or having another nightmare." Raven smiled gently at the green boy, blushing a little bit at his bare chest. He had come several times after hearing her scream in the night. Always with the fear she was in trouble or having a nightmare.

"I'm fine Beast Boy, just the same nightmare as last time. Sorry to wake you and thanks for coming again." She looked up into his jade green eyes and gave him a small but genuine smile. He nodded at her but still stood in the door way.

"Do you want me to stay again? I'll sleep on one of your pillows on the floor again if you need me too." Raven smiled but shook her head no.

"No I'll be fine; thank you though it means a lot to me. Now back to bed with you we have training in the morning and it will do us no good if we both show up tired and late. We'll get Cyborg all in a state of gossip and Robin mad at us for no reason." Beast Boy laughed at the thought and turned to walk away.

"Night Rae, sleep well and sweet, and I mean so sweet you get cavities, dreams." Laughing at his own joke Beast Boy shut Ravens door and went to his room. As soon as he was out of ear shot Raven gave a small quite giggle. He was a little funny, if not corny at times. She was grateful he cared enough to make sure she was okay when he heard her nightmares. She'd have to remember not to be too hard on him tomorrow. After all no matter how much she may like him there was no way he'd like her back.

Raven gave a short sigh in annoyance at the fact she once again fell into a crush, if not blossomed into love again, before she rolled over and went back to sleep. Though this time she fell into a peaceful slumber and a small but noticeable smile graced her pale lips.

It wasn't long after that a loud and annoying buzzing was heard in her room. Her alarm clock was going off letting her know practice was in two hours' time. Raven groaned as she rolled over and turned off the alarm. Sitting up she decided today she would meditate first then take the shower she felt she needed after that nightmare. Her meditation started off normal enough her mind empty of all thoughts that is until a certain green Titan began to awake from the room next door. Her mind wondered off into Lala land before returning with a hard crash as one of her emotions spoke.

'Raven, you must face him and tell him how you feel.' The emotion had not left her alone since she admitted to herself she liked the green man.

'I will not inform him of this crush Affection. Telling him will do me no good; it would only bring me more pain. I refuse to deal with that pain a second time. Besides I brought the end of the world and I'm half demon what normal sane person would love me? No, I won't tell him and that is that.'

'Raven, please another emotion wishes to be born but cannot if you keep denying the truth she is even there. Please Raven I know best I assure you.'

Raven groaned out loud as she opened the door. Her emotions fought with her throughout the whole shower. She was already feeling the emotional drain from the day and she had hardly been up two hours. She would have just enough time to drink some tea before heading to the training room for practice.

'Just perfect anther day spent on fighting with emotions and training what could be better.' Raven mentally scolded herself as the always happy and chipper voice of Starfire reached her ears.

"Morning of goodness to you, my friends! Is it not a most glorious morning and beautiful day to train in the combat field outside?" The others groaned as they walked in at Starfire's suggestion of outdoor training.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Star. Alright so we'll go in this order then do pairs. First I want Cyborg, second Star, third Raven, fourth myself, and last Beast Boy. We'll take a fifteen minute break and then we'll do pairing except for Cyborg. Pairs will include…" He was cut off however by Beast Boy.

"We know Rob you do this enough it's like watching Scooby Doo in real life. You'll go with Star and I'll be paired with Raven." Robin looked at him in disbelieve at first then rubbed off the shock.

"Yes, well that is correct. Are there any objections?" Robin got no reply besides the shacking of heads. "We'll then, meet down at the course in ten minutes to begin." With that he walked out of the room and to the course. About five minutes later the rest of the team joined him.

The Titans all joined the boy wonder on the course, it was a little different than the last couple times they used it. The Justice League had started to take notice of the Titans after a while. They should since the Titans had grown to be just as big as the Justice League. They were world-wide now, not to mention the original five Titans went on missions across the universe now as well. What shocked the boy wonder the most however was the late night call from his mentor Batman. His mentor called to inform Robin that the Justice League was talking about asking Beast Boy to join them when he was older. That nearly blew Robins mind, however, after a little thought that made a lot of sense to him. Beast Boy in the last two, three years had really proven himself as a worthy fighter.

In the last couple years, Beast Boy led a rag tag team of teens who didn't know their powers that well to victory against the Brotherhood of Evil, he had taken down several villains by himself, Robin had recently discovered from Raven that Beast Boy had taken on Slade twice by himself and kick Slade's butt both times. Now that Robin really thought about it, it only made sense for Beast Boy to join the League he was after all one of the most determined people he knew.

"Alright Bird Boy, I'm ready when you are." Robin snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Cyborg ready to go.

"Alright Cyborg on the count of three. One, two, three!" Robin pressed the big red button that always got Beast Boy's attention and started the course. Robin turned to the others and sat on the bench to watch his half robot friend. Cyborg was running to beat his last time of five minutes. Robin was hoping he would beat it but didn't have much hope since the new course was a little more difficult than the last course. Six minutes later Cyborg stood at the opposite end breathing hard. Robin shouted down to Cyborg.

"Nice job Cy, your run was spot on. Don't worry about the extra minute it's a new course." Cyborg looked up and gave the thumbs up to the boy wonder. The same thing happened with all of them an extra minute to their time but it was nothing. If it had been the old course he would have been confident that they all would have surpassed their last run.

Beast Boy came back to the group taking in large breaths to calm himself down. He had changed a lot faster than he had meant to at the end and went sparling to the ground.

"Nice work, Beast Boy that was actually a really good run, only about thirty seconds over your last time." Beast Boy gave a weak smile to the boy wonder but stopped as he had a sting of pain shoot through him. "What's wrong BB?" Robin looked at the green teen in concern.

"Oh its nothing just changed too fast again. I went from cheetah to human without slowing down enough to do it. I whipped out after words, just stinging from the quick change." Robin nodded his head and turned to the others as Beast Boy stood up again hands behind his head.

"Alright team, take a fifteen minute break and be back ready to do the pair run. We'll do me and Star first and then Raven and BB." The others nodded and walked off to do their own thing for the break. Robin and Star walked over to the Tower to get some water, Cyborg back to the garage to get the video camera to record the team run. Raven sat back down on the bench and picked up her book to read. Beast Boy went to his rock to sit and think.

'It seems I've been getting faster with my transformations. Their coming easier and easier to me, I wonder if I'm repeating myself too much?' Beast Boy sat on his rock thinking and he really did look to be thinking hard. Raven looked up at the green boy and noticed this. Standing up she walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Hey Beast Boy, is there something wrong?" Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Raven. He smiled and scooted over a little to allow her a seat. She took the silent offer and sat next to him.

"No nothing's wrong, I've just been thinking about my shifting. I've been getting better and faster at it lately. Like now I don't really think about it I just do it. Maybe I'm using the same stuff too much or something. I don't know maybe I'm just being overly thoughtful about it." Raven smiled he was truly worried he was just using the same stuff over and over.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to worry about that. Yes, you do use the same stuff a lot but they are what's best to face what we face every day. Why change something that works, when it stops working that is when you change it. You're really good a knowing when something stops working for us and you change it. Don't worry you'll be fine. As for it getting easier and faster what do you mean?" Beast Boy looked at Raven and gave a soft smile.

"You have to promise not to look at me or treat me different because of what I'm about to tell you." He looked over at her and she nodded in agreement. Satisfied she wouldn't change her outlook of him he took a deep calming breath. "When I first started to shift, it was to save my mother. It was easy and painless the very first time. After that however, it became slow and painful. The changes you see now are quick and flawless looking but sometimes I mess up. The changes are painful, so much so the first couple times I did it, when it was slow, I passed out form the pain. Now I'm just numb to it, like I'm prepared for the pain to come and my body goes numb. I had to work hard to make it look as easy as I do. The Doom Patrol almost didn't want me to shift because of how slow it was." He looked over to Raven and smiled he could see she was trying to imagine a slow transformation. He started to laugh a little at her and she looked at him annoyed.

"What's so funny?" He looked back at her and tried to compose himself.

"You're trying to imagine the slow transformation but I can tell it's not working to well. Here let me help you. When I transform I have to think of an animal any animal will do. Then I have to focus on it till I'm that animal. First, all the bones in my body start to break, for smaller animals this means that half my bones disappear form existence, for larger animals they expand and reform at the breaks. Then my body begins to transform and take shape of the animal as the bones are put into place to form the structure. The skin either tightens for loosens for this to happen. Organs are either grown or deformed, they are then place and rearranged to the proper place for that animal. All of this used to take me a little over a minute to do. I was in so much pain after I transformed into an animal I was useless. I would pass out and begin the slow process of turning back to a human."

"Beast Boy, Raven it's time to finish the course." They both looked up to see Robin back from the tower and ready to go.

"Guess we better get back there. Now remember you promised not to change around me so don't do that alright. It doesn't hurt anymore." He stood up and reached down a hand to help Raven up. She accepted it and stood as well. She smiled at him and began to walk back to the course where the others were waiting.

"On your mark, get set, Go!" Cyborg shouted and started the recording as Beast Boy got to push the big red button. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled a little all the same.

'It seems I've been smiling a lot more recently.'

'Why shouldn't you with someone like Beast Boy around.'

'Not now Affection.' Raven rolled her eyes again but looked back to the course watching Star and Robin preform tricks and acrobats that showed just how much they trusted each other.

'You know it is true Raven. Besides you trust Beast Boy just as much as Star and Robin trust each other.' Raven nodded to herself which caught Beast Boy's attention. He smiled knowing one of her emotions was talking to her.

"So who's talking to you now Rae?" Raven looked up startled by the sudden voice of Beast Boy in her ear.

"Huh? Oh, it was just Brave and Affection. Brave on how well the two work together and Affection cooing at how sweet they are. Don't call me Rae." Beast Boy nodded at her.

"Yeah seems they have gotten even better with their tricks and acrobats since Tokyo. Well, one thing is for sure I'm glad they are together it made us even stronger as a team. However, I think you and I are way better at working together then they are." Raven blinked before looking up at him he had stood up and started off to the beginning of the course. Raven got up to follow him; the other two Titans had just exited the course with a time of ten minutes. It was the new record for the course and by Beast Boy's look Raven could tell he wanted to beat it.

"Let's beat it." He looked down and smiled at her. Before they even got the chance to start the course, Robin yelled for them to stop.

"Stop, were getting a call from the Justice League!" Raven and Beast Boy groaned but ran off following the others to the ops room ready to hear what they had to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Justice League and a Plan

Chapter Two: Justice League and a Plan

The Titans all ran into the ops room just as Superman and Batman appeared on the screen.

"What's the emergency Superman, Batman?" Robin looked ready to fly into action at a moment's notice. The Justice League men all look to the young Titans and smiled at them, well Superman did anyway.

"Titans we have gotten a report about students losing their talents in Keegan Yue High School." Beast Boy looked up at the name of the school and gave a small smile. Batman looked at Beast Boy and started to talk to him.

"Beast Boy, you know of the school?" Beast Boy nodded and started to explain.

"Yes, I do know of the school I went there for about two months. It was nice to be there but being green really set me apart from the others so I didn't continue to go. The Doom Patrol, more Rita then anyone, were happy I got into the school. Rita was upset I left school but I promised to continue my education. I have done just that with J'onn." J'onn entered the picture to look at Beast Boy.

"Speaking of which Garfield, where is your homework for the week?"

"I, ah oops I forgot to send it didn't I? I'll send it up tonight."

"Good, continue with your work. I expect perfect scores again."

"Yes sir. Um anyway yeah I went there for two months I went under my superhero name. See the kid with my name is supposed to still live in Africa." Batman nodded to the others and looked at Robin.

"Robin we called your team because you seem to be the best at undercover missions given Cyborg hiding in the Hive for so long. We want you to make a plan and find out who is behind the talent stealing."

"Were counting on you Titans, don't let us down. Superman and Batman out." With that the transmission ended and the Titans all looked at each other.

"Well I'll be in the Evidence room trying to come up with a plan for this one. Be ready for orders when I come back." Robin left the room as the other watched after him.

"Well friends we have the rest of the day to do with what we wish. I belief I will go tend to Silky."

"Yeah, I'll be in the garage working on my baby if you all need me. Call when Bird Boy knows what the plan is." That meant only two Titans left were Raven and Beast Boy. Raven walked over to the couch and sat down. She still had her book so she opened it to read it. Beast Boy walked over and stood in front of her. She looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you need Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked down at her with slightly pleading eyes.

"Would you mind if I play the game station? Please, I promise to turn the volume way down and I promise to stay as quite as I can." Raven looked at him as he looked back. He gave her the best puppy dog look without actually turning into a dog. She gave and looked away from his eyes.

"Sure Beast Boy, have fun we shouldn't have to wait long for our fearless leader to come up with a plan." Beast Boy nodded and hopped onto the couch after turning the game station on.

Several hours later, about an hour before dinner, the said fearless leader entered the room. Looking around he saw that it was only Raven in the living room.

"Hey where are Star, Cy, and BB?" Raven looked up to Robin and answer him.

"Star should be in her room doing who knows what to Silky. Cyborg should be in the garage working on the T-car and Beast Boy is in his cat form taking a cat nap right here." She reached down and poked him on his side. He sat up right way and jumped off the couch and transformed back to his human form.

"Got a plan Rob?" Robin nodded and walked over to the intercom system.

"Just need to call the other to the room. Star, Cyborg I've got a plan, need you all to come to the living room to discuss it. I have pizza on the way we'll talk over dinner." No sooner had he said that the doorbell rang, Robin went to get the pizza while BB and Raven set the table for dinner. When he returned everyone was at the table ready to eat. The Titans all began to eat in silence. They all wondered when Robin was going to get to his plan. He seemed to be momentarily distracted by Star.

"Yo Rob, when are you going to tell us your big plan? I mean I may not stay green forever." Robin looked up at Beast Boy's comment and blushed.

"Right my plan." Robin stood up and looked at the other Titans in the face before continuing on. "I propose that we send Raven to the school as bait. She is extremely smart in the book department. It might be enough to make the talent snatcher to come after her." Looking around the table he saw three shocked faces and a bored one. Raven had the look that said she knew that was coming.

"Sounds fine to me I'll go. Not like they'll be able to get anything anyway." Raven looked at the leader and shrugged.

"What do you mean you'll go? Are you out of your mind, Raven?" Beast Boy looked at Raven like she was crazy and then turned to his leader with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah Rob, doesn't that sound a little dangerous. I mean sending Raven alone could put her in way more danger then its worth." Robin nodded to Cyborg.

"Yeah I thought the same thing. I knew from the start I wanted to send Raven. However, she doesn't look human enough. Cyborg, do you think you can make Raven a holo-ring?" Cyborg nodded to his leader but stayed seated he knew there was more. "Good, now for the second part of my plan. I want to send someone to protect Raven. Not that you can't protect yourself I know you can. I just want to have some reassurance that you'll be alright. Now I was originally thinking to send Star but her Earth customs are still not fine-tuned enough for a mission like that. I can't go because I need to stay in contact with Batman. That means I want Cyborg to go as Victor Stone again." Cyborg looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"I don't think so Robin. I've gone under cover once and I get too distracted. Besides I need to recharge every night. What happens if someone comes in? I looked up the school you stay in dorms. Even though there are unisexed dorms I'm not willing to stay in a place where I could be discovered just with one hit." Robin looked up at Cyborg and knew he was correct.

"So who do we send to protect Raven? I mean none of us can do it maybe we can call some of the other Titans. I'm sure one of them would be willing to come in and help out."

"Yes, our friend Bee I'm sure would be most willing to come and help if not temporally replace Raven." Star was over joyed by the idea of Bee coming.

"Why don't we call Jericho, he's quite and he won't bother Raven at all."

Raven and Beast Boy watched the three Titans bicker back and forth about who would come replace Raven and who will be sent with Raven to the school. Raven herself found it quite funny to watch but also interesting that none of them ever seem to think that Beast Boy could do it. No sooner had she thought it that Beast Boy stood up.

"Hey!" They all stopped and looked at him a little frightened by his outburst not to mention the change from human eyes to cat like eyes he had. "Why can't I go?" At that both Cyborg and Robin laughed at him.

"BB, man I'm sorry but that was the funniest thing you have ever said to us. I mean come on man this school is the top of the line school. It's made for the best of the best and man you are nowhere near that." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg his eyes not changing back to normal.

"Yeah BB, I mean you can't go to that school. I mean Star is more likely to get in and that's because she's like a math genius." The three Titans were laughing so had now that Cyborg fell out of his chair. It was now that Beast Boy was trying to hold back his anger at his friends. Had they already forgotten he had gotten into this school once already? It would be a walk in the park this time. It was Raven who came to his defense though.

"I think it's an excellent idea. Beast Boy has been to the school once already so he'll know the in and out of the place better than any of us." Beast Boy looked relieved and his eyes returned to normal. The others stared at her but then smiled as well as something dawned on them.

"Well Raven if that is what you want. It's up to you entirely on who you want with you. This just means we'll need to replacements to the team while you both are gone, how about we get Bee and Aqualad for the replacement. Their team is split up to train other teams around the world so it should be fine." The others nodded in agreement and continued eating.

"So I guess this means I'll be making two rings; one for Raven and one for Beast Boy then?" Robin nodded and thanked Cyborg and went back to flirting with his girlfriend. The Titans all cleaned up after dinner and went off to do their own thing again. Before leaving the room Cyborg looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Hey, you two, I need you guys to come up with what you want to look like so I can program it into your rings. Just think about it because you'll most likely end up looking like that for a while." Both of them nodded and Cyborg left the room.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Raven, Beast Boy."

"Right, Raven. Well I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there. You didn't have to, but I really appreciate it." Raven looked at Beast Boy and gave a small almost unnoticeable smile to him.

"No problem Beast Boy. Besides you were right in asking them that. It was like they never even considered asking you to go. You were even the most logical choice in my mind." Beast Boy smiled at Raven and began to walk away.

"Thanks, I'm going to go figure out what I'm going to look like. When do you think Cyborg would need it?" Raven shrugged and followed him out the door.

"I suppose I should figure out what I should look like too. Normal is not something I'm used to." Beast Boy laughed and they both walked down the hall together sharing a comfortable silence. Once they reached Raven's room Beast Boy said his good bye and walked to the next door down and into his room.

Once in his room he looked around it. I was cleaner then it was when he was first met a Titan. He walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. He was debating with himself on whether or not he wanted to bring up that past self. He looked at himself in the mirror across the way.

His dark green hair was like a wild jungle. I was messy but not so much so it didn't look like he hadn't tried to comb it. His green skin was like an olive color. He was most proud of his eyes from this change. They were a Jade green, this meant they were only a few shades greener then it used to be.

He reached into the middle drawer of the desk and pulled out an old worn picture frame. The fame was made of wood that was beautifully carved from an old Baobab tree. Inside the frame was an old picture of a man, a woman, and a young boy. The little boy couldn't have been more than three in the picture. The boy was a strawberry blonde with these stunning teal blue eyes. They eyes were almost green they were so teal. He smiled down at the picture remembering what would happen to the boy in two years' time.

Taking the picture frame with him he left for the garage. He would bring this look back; he knew he would like seeing what he would have been. He reached the garage and looked in to see Cyborg working on the rings. One looked finished except for the little modifications on how the person will look. The other he was just finishing up.

"Hey Cy, do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure BB, what do you need?"

"Oh well I figured out what I want to look like if you're ready to take a look."

"Sure BB, let's take a look." Beast Boy handed over the picture frame to Cyborg and waited for what he had to say.

"BB, whose family is this, they look like they are in Africa or something?" Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg and then looked down at the picture.

"Well the man's name is Mark Jefferson Logan, the woman is Marie Jane Logan, and the little boy is Garfield Mark Logan." Cyborg looked really hard at the picture. He had heard the name Garfield somewhere but he couldn't remember when. Then he saw the eyes of the child, they were bluer then the man's standing before him but still the same. That was when it clicked; Garfield was what the Doom Patrol had called Beast Boy.

"BB, this is you isn't it?" Beast Boy nodded and looked down at the picture again. He had almost a happy pained looked to him that Cyborg hadn't seen before. "BB, where are your parents?" Beast Boy looked at his friend and his smile faulted a little.

"They died about four years after this picture was taken."

"Oh, BB you couldn't have been more than two in this picture."

"I was three in this picture. When I turned five I had my accident and was turned green like I am today. A year after that I had my first transformation and discovered my powers, and a year after that my parents died in another accident. I should have stopped the accident but I was just a stupid little kid at the time, I didn't know what to do." Cyborg looked down at his little buddy and patted him on the back.

"I'm sure there was nothing you could do BB. I mean your powers couldn't have come easy to you. I mean you and I were probably the two who had it worse. I don't know exactly how you got them but we both had accidents that could only mean it was painful."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly you said you almost died when you became a Cyborg. We are in the same boa… we're the same there. I almost died from a rare African disease." Cyborg nodded and turned back to the picture.

"This should be simple enough; do you want your freckles back too?" Beast Boy smiled at his friend.

"Yeah I want them all back. I want to know what I would have looked like if I had never changed." Cyborg nodded and turned back to the rings.

"Which one do you want BB, the green gem or the purple gem?"

"I'll take the purple I'm green all the time. Besides I love the color purple."

"You wouldn't say?" Beast Boy glared at his friend but started to laugh.

"That obvious huh, oh well as long as she doesn't know I'm safe right?"


	3. Chapter 3: Language Discoveries

Chapter Three: Language Discoveries

It wasn't long after Beast Boy left Cyborg that Raven came in. She had an idea what she wanted to look like but she wasn't entirely sure. She was going to have Cyborg help her pick the best look. Upon entering she saw that he was working on a ring with a purple gem.

"Is that one mine?" Cyborg jumped a little not hearing her come in. Looking down he saw she was floating a little off the floor.

"No, this one is BB's he wanted the purple one since he's green all the time. You don't mind do you?" She shook her head no before sitting on the chair next to him.

"So Beast Boy has been in with his new look then?" Cyborg nodded his head still working on the ring.

"Yeah he's been in here but it's not exactly a new look for him, just an old look that died when he was very little still." Raven looked at him wondering what Cyborg could have meant by that. Cyborg laughed seeing her expression. "You didn't think Green Bean was born green did you?" Raven blushed a little bit. "No, he was once normal like me. Nothing too amazing about us, we were just normal kids for a time before something happened. I don't know what happened to him but when he was about five he got sick, really sick. He almost died I guess but his parents saved him like my dad saved me." Raven nodded to Cyborg she never really thought about how the two super powered boys got their powers.

"So what did Beast Boy want to look like then?" Cyborg stopped and looked at Raven the first time during the whole conversation.

"I think it would be best to leave that as a surprise. I don't even know exactly how this will turn out. It is going to be strange though. He's always been green to us; I don't think any of us even wondered what he would look like normal." Raven nodded and sat and watched Cyborg tinker with the ring for a little longer. "There, I'm finished with BB's ring. I hope he likes what he sees I can tell he's been wondering for a long time what he would have looked like if he never got sick. Now little lady what can I do ya for?"

"I don't have any ideas what I should look like as a normal girl. I was wondering if you could help me out with figuring it out. I just know I don't want to be blonde." Cyborg laughed at her last comment.

"No I don't think I would let you go blonde it would be too preppy for you. How about brown hair? A dark chocolate brown would be best I think. Fits with your dark nature I think." Raven nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that would work. What about blue eyes? My mother had blue eyes so it would be nice to see what they would be like without my father influence." Cyborg nodded his head.

"I think I'll leave your skin pretty pale too but not grey. Give it a bit of a peachy color but pale. Now my only question now is would you like freckles or not?" Raven looked at him like he was crazy.

"No I don't want freckles; that would look so weird on pale skin." Cyborg laughed at her but turned back to the rings.

"I should have these done perfectly by the time you guys leave. I think Robin is trying to make it so you guys leave after your birthday Raven. Which means you'll be 17 when you get there. Oh I did a little snooping after BB told me and showed me what he wanted to look like. I noticed we never celebrated BB's birthday. I mean we have for everyone else and he snooped into your files to find out when yours was. So I repaid the favor and looked up his. Did you know BB is already 17?" Raven looked up at Cyborg; this meant she was the youngest of the Titans, not BB.

"I thought Beast Boy was the youngest based on how he acts. He's older than me, by how much?"

"Well you were born in April 13 and he was born in October 13, so six months older than you. It's weird really how opposite you guys really are. He is happy, cheery, little guy; and you're moody, gloomy, girl. He was born at the death of nature and you were born in the birth of nature. It's really quite odd." Raven nodded and stood up to leave Cyborg to work.

"Thanks Cyborg, I'll have to remember when his birthday is so we can repay him for my surprise birthday party as well." Raven turned and walked out of the room to her own room. She'd grab her book and headed to the living room and pretend to be a little social. It wasn't she minded the company of others it was just being forced to engage in conversation she didn't like. She didn't like to talk; she wasn't raised to talk just to focus her mind. She did that by meditating and reading, she even studied something at times. Reaching the living room she found Robin and Beast Boy in a dead lock race on the game station.

"You can't beat me BB. There is no way you can beat me." Robin hit the turbo on his car and raced ahead of Beast Boy. Robin looked over to Beast Boy and smiled. He turned back to the game to see the finish line not far ahead. "Told you, you can't beat me B….B?" Just then Beast Boy hit the turbo on his car and raced ahead of Robin's car. He crossed the finish line long before Robin did.

"What was that fearless leader, I can't beat you. Well I just did! Go Beast Boy Go Beast Boy it's your birthday it's your birthday." Raven had no idea what made her say it but it came out before she could stop herself.

"Speaking of which, happy belated birthday Beast Boy, I'm only six months late." Beast Boy dropped his controller and looked at Raven stunned.

"How did you know when that was?" Raven looked at him with shocked eyes. His eyes seemed to have died right there on the spot. Now that she thought back to that date, his eyes were never quite as happy or bright on that day.

"Cyborg told me when it was. Say's he was paying you back for looking at my files to find out mine." Beast Boy nodded and looked away he looked to be lost in thought. "Beast Boy, why have we never celebrated your birthday?" Robin looked to Beast Boy and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah B, I noticed we never do anything for your birthday. It's like you never had a birth date, you just kind of appeared." Beast Boy took a deep breath and looked up.

"I don't like to remember my birthday, it's not the happy fun day it should be, at least not since I turned seven." The others nodded understanding something dramatic had to have happened to make Beast Boy act like this.

"Understood, if you ever want to talk about it you know my door is always open." Beast Boy looked up at his leader and gave a small smile. "Well since I have both of you now, I'd like to hand you the applications now. You're in the school that was easy to do. I just need to get you guys to fill out the papers to tell them what you're good at what classes you'd like to take. Also I was able to arrange a unisexed room for you guys. The room will have a middle area that will be a kitchen and living area. Off to each side of the room, will be the bed rooms. You'll be able to pick for yourself which room you want. This way BB, can keep an eye on Raven but each of you still have your privacy." They nodded in understanding, this was good for them he wouldn't have to be some animal to go check up on her in the girls dorms.

"Thanks, Rob. I won't have to use my powers unless I need to then. I was trying to figure out how I was going to check on Raven if she was in the girl's dorm." Raven looked down at the application papers and sat down.

"I guess we better get started on these then." Robin nodded and started to leave before turning back to the two miss matched Titans.

"Oh I almost forgot I set this up without names telling them we didn't know which of the two kids we'd be sending yet. You two are from another private high school. The school is allowing you both to enter as a study group. They'll be watching you to figure out if the stuff you learned is the same or above average to their school." They nodded but stilled looked at him and he continued. "I need to know what names to put down for you guys." They looked at him with blank looks. They didn't know what they would use as their fake names.

"We'll I'm bringing back an old look how about my old name too; Garfield Mark Logan." Robin looked at him and smiled.

"Sound's good to me, Garfield Mark Logan." Robin laughed a little bit at his first name but didn't say anything about it. "How about you Raven got any ideas?" Raven looked up at Robin a little confused but thoughtful. She never had to think of a normal name for herself. Raven was her name.

"I'm not sure. How about Rachel Jene Roth? That way Beast Boy can call me Rae and not slip up?" Robin nodded and started to walk back to the evidence room.

"Excellent idea, well when you're done with the applications just slip them into the two envelops and write your name on them and send them out." They both nodded and went back to the paper work in front of them. Beast Boy looked down at the paper, he wanted to make it truthful but different from his last one. Taking a deep breath he got started on answering the many questions on the application.

About half an hour later Raven was looking over her answers on the sheet. On language Beast Boy noticed she had written everything she could speak. It read English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and sand script.

"Hey Rae, maybe you shouldn't put Ancient Sumerian and Sand Script. Not many people can read or even speak those languages. It could tip someone off that you're not Rachel but actually Raven." Raven looked up at him and nodded.

"You're right Beast Boy, I was just thinking about that." She took the eraser on the table and erased them from the paper. "Well now since you've gotten a look at my paper let me see yours." Beast Boy visibly paled at her request.

"I don't know if you really want to see it. It's just plain and boring nothing like yours. I mean you're amazing so this thing should be full of amazing things." Raven blushed a little bit but covered it by grabbing Beast Boy's paper. Upon looking at his paper she found some interesting things. The most intriguing one was what languages he spoke.

"Galician, Swahili, and English? What is that first one?" Raven looked up at the blushing Beast Boy.

"Galician, it's um… It's a form of Spanish. It's a language that is not spoken by many people. However, it's a common language in the Northwestern part of Spain. My Mother's family is from the area. In my human, none green appearance you can't tell that half my family is Spanish." Raven looked at him in disbelief.

"Prove it; prove you can really speak it." Beast Boy looked taken aback but then laughed. It was an odd thought that he could speak three languages fluently.

"Podo, de feito falar galego. Mimi kwa kweli kusema Kiswahili. I said I can in fact speak Galician, and I can in fact speak Swahili." Raven's eyes grew large in shock.

"Well I understand how you can speak Galician, but where did you learn how to speak Swahili?" Beast Boy looked away from her for a second before smiling and looking back.

"It's the language of my home. I grew up for eight years in Africa. I learned all three languages at the same time. So really I have no first language and I have no native language. However, if I had to pick one it might be Swahili. I spoke it for seven years of my life before being taken away. I learned English because it was my father's first language. I learned Galician because it was my mother's first language. But I grew up in Africa playing, learning, fighting in their native language."

"That's amazing Beast Boy. I would have never thought you'd be multi-lingual." Beast Boy smiled and snatched his paper back.

"We'll I think you've had enough of my paper I think it's time to send these in." He walked over to the table and got the two envelops, and handed one to Raven. They sat there in silence while they filled them. A couple minutes later Beast Boy held out his hand for hers. "I'll take them to Robin to send in. Plus I need to go shopping I'm almost out of Tofu." Raven nodded and handed him hers.

"I'll see you in a couple hours then. Have fun shopping, if the others ask I'm in my room meditating." Beast Boy nodded and walked away. Raven went back to the garage. She needed to talk to Cyborg and Star. She wanted to share her birthday this year with Beast Boy. She and Cyborg had been working on a special present for him; Robin had been doing the same thing with Cyborg. She entered the garage to find the two people she needed to talk to the most.

"Evening of goodness to you Raven, have you come to help finish off Beast Boy's and your own ring?" Raven smiled at Star, it really was a good choice to have Beast Boy come with her to the school. She would have been doomed with anyone else there.

"No, I wanted to talk to you and Cyborg about my birthday party this year. We never did anything for Beast Boy. This year why don't we do something on my birthday for him as well? It would be the perfect time for us to give him his two presents." Cyborg nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea we were originally going to give it to him for Christmas but we all finished early." Robin entered not long after Cyborg agreed.

"Hey, Cyborg I wanted to work on BB's present. Do you have the time? Looking around the room he saw Star and Raven in the room as well. "Hey girls are you here to help finish his presents too?" They both nodded and Star floated over to her boyfriend.

"I do hope he loves our presents to him."

"I'm sure he will Star, now come on lets go finish this one up." They all walked over to the back end of the garage and set to work. Raven had to say she thought her gift was the best one of the bunch.

"We've decided to give him his presents on my birthday as well. We missed his again this year and since we are leaving they may come in handy." Robin agreed.

"That sounds like a good idea. I sent Beast Boy to get a bunch of food for all of us." Cyborg looked up and grimaced.

"Green Bean's going to leave out the meat I know he is."

They continued to work and talk about random things till they heard the front door open.

"Got the food, someone come help me with this junk." Raven got up to go help him. Before she left she spoke to the others.

"Let's make the double party a surprise for Beast Boy. I think he'd enjoy that." They all nodded in agreement and went back to work. They had to finish fast before Beast Boy came up looking for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Party

Chapter Four: Party

A week later three Titans were in the living room setting up for a double party.

"So where did Robin take Beast Boy again?"

"I believe Boyfriend Robin took Friend Beast Boy to go get you a present."

"Yeah Robin said he forgot that it was your birthday and ask BB to help him out."

"I shall do the calling of Boyfriend Robin and do the acting of which you all speak of." Starfire walked over to her communicator and called him. "Starfire calling Robin, come in Robin."

"Hey Star what's up?"

"Boyfriend Robin, you and Friend Beast Boy must do the hurrying up. Raven has almost finished her meditation for the morning. Plus it is almost the lunch time and we promised to have a lunch party this year." Robin understanding exactly what Star meant smiled but then looked panicked in front of Beast Boy.

"Alright Star were almost done one more store and we'll be home." Robin shut his communicator and looked up to Beast Boy. "Let's go to the book store, maybe we'll find something in there she loves to read so she may need something new for the school."

"Alright sounds like a good idea. Why didn't we think of that when we first got here?" Robin shrugged but hurried off to the store. Looking around Robin and Beast Boy laid eyes on the same book in the middle of the store. It was about the Chinese idea of yin and yang. They were both pretty sure she knew all about it but it would look normal for a teenaged girl to have it to bring balance in her life. Picking it up they both found something that would be helpful. However, each thought two different things would be helpful.

Robin figured the section on love would be the most helpful to Raven. Over the years Robin has noticed slight changes in the way Raven acts with them all. Everything they had been through has brought them all closer together. It had always been noticeable that he and Star would be together. It wasn't a shock to the citizens of Jump City to see them out and about just the two of them. What was a shock to the city was how the green shape shifter was not killed by the resident dark good witch.

To Beast Boy the section on emotions would be best for her. She was forever fighting with her emotions. On what he wasn't sure but he could tell when they started to act up for her. Maybe this book could help her balance them out a little bit. That was after all what yin and yang the balancers were supposed to do.

"Hey Rob, I think this one is perfect. It's almost party time and we need to hurry back."

"Yeah I think your right this will be perfect. Let's get it and hurry home." Minutes later they were hurrying home, Robin on his R-cycle and Beast Boy as a pidgin falcon. Upon arriving home they hurried inside. They entered the front room and saw it was dark.

"Why is the living room so dark, I don't remember were we having a surprise party for Raven?" He reached the light switch on the side of the room and flipped it. Just as the lights came on full blast everyone jumped from their hiding spot and yelled out,

"SURPRISE!" Beast Boy jumped back in surprise looking around. He saw Robin behind him smiling a large grin. Cyborg, Raven, and Star were in front of him each with their own smile on their face as well. Though Raven's was so small it was almost not even there.

"Surprise, why are you guys yelling that at me for?" Cyborg grinned and patted Beast Boy on the back.

"Well you see Green Bean, for some reason we never do anything for your birthday. We miss it every year since we became the Titans. So Raven here decided that since you both will be leaving in a couple days you'd have a birthday bash with her." Raven looked away seemingly bored with what was going on.

"It's no big deal, besides it's a good time to give you your present." Beast Boy came over to Raven and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thanks Rae, it means a lot that you care."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever let's just get this party done and over with." They nodded and all of them left for the kitchen. They were going to have Raven and Beast Boy's favorite pizza. They were surprised to find out that Raven's was also Veggie pizza. The spent a couple hours just hanging out watching movies, eating pizza and popcorn. It was an abnormal day nobody was attacking the city. For once all the Titans could pretend they were normal. It was present time, and the Titans were very excited.

"We'll its Raven's birthday so she gets her presents first." Everyone agreed with Beast Boy, Raven just blushed at his thoughtfulness. Robin stepped forward first.

"Well Raven I ended up getting you two presents. The first one being a journal, it had a spell put on it so only you can open it. The second is this book, I highly suggest chapter ten." Raven took both books into her arms. The journal was amazing. It was leather bound and held a dragon claw lock. It was a beautiful book Robin had given to her. The spell was powerful, but not so powerful she couldn't control how it worked. The spell was a locking spell it was simple enough easily broken by her power.

The other book it was yin and yang balance book. It would be very simple to read but nice to bring on her normal girl look. She knew that she had to look normal and carrying a book written in a language not known to the people of this dimension would not help her in that. She opened the book and scanned it till she came to chapter ten. She blushed looking at the chapter's title. 'Balance of Love' this had to be some sick joke. However, when she looked up to give Robin a glare her eyes met with not a mask but emerald green. It was such a pure color her glare melted and softened. Looking in the Boy Wonder's direction she nodded and said her thanks.

"Oh Friend Raven, me next. I have gotten you a most wonderful gift. I do hope you do the enjoying of it while you're away." Starfire handed her a long box with a single ribbon wrapped around it. Taking the ribbon off and placing it to the side she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful dark navy blue dress.

It was almost black it was so dark. In a smaller box in the corner was a beautiful necklace. The necklace had a black gem cut to look like a raven. Inside was also a set of earrings. They were simple stud earrings with black square gems. Looking up Raven gave Starfire a small smile. Starfire smiled back and hugged Raven in a gentle hug.

"I knew at this school that there is a dance, and I hope you are not there so long you must attend, however, I do know that is possible. So I wanted to make sure you were prepared for it.

"Thanks Star that means a lot to me." Cyborg decided it was time to interrupt the sister, sister moment.

"Alright enough of the mush, BB and I want to give you our present." Raven looked at the two boys now a little more curious what they were up to.

"But before you can get your present we have to blind fold you Rae." Raven looked at Beast Boy. She was starting to think that maybe this was a prank.

"Listen if you're getting ready to prank me I want nothing to do with that."

"Raven, I'm involved with this and BB has been working really hard for almost a year on it. I've been by his side since the start and it's not a prank." Raven nodded and closed her eyes as Beast Boy tied the blind fold over her eyes. Leading Raven through the halls to the garage was Beast Boy. He took her hand right away. Once in the garage Beast Boy and Cyborg walked over to a cover.

"Well this is from both me and Cyborg, Raven we hope you like it." Taking a deep breath Beast Boy reached over and pulled the blind fold off her eyes. Raven opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Before her was a Convertible Corvette. It was a dark purple, so dark in fact it was black looking. Walking over to it she touched its hood lightly afraid it would disappear.

"When did you find time to work on this?" Beast Boy shrugged and smiled at her.

"So you like it?" Raven nodded and looked up at him.

"Why this car though?" Beast Boy shrugged but answered anyway.

"I'm not sure just seems like a kind of car you'd like. Besides it's a fast car and since I worked on it, it is ego friendly." Raven smiled at Beast Boy it was truly from his heart.

"Thanks Beast Boy, Cyborg I love it." She gave both of them a hug and smiled. "Well that should be all of mine. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg let's give Beast Boy his presents from us."

"Oh can Cyborg, Robin, and I go first?" Raven nodded and stepped to the side.

"Well Beast Boy we've decided that since flying has to take a lot out of you and Cyborg is not always around to drive us we'd get you your own mode of transportation. It is ego friendly we made sure just for you." Robin finished talking and reached to the side and pulled off another sheet revealing a Jeep Wrangler. The jeep was a dark hunter green and a soft top so he could take it off to let the wind rush past him.

Beast Boy stared at it for a few seconds before nearly passing out. Starfire rushed over worried about Beast Boy.

"Friend, are you alright you looked like you were about to pass out."

"There is a car sitting in front of me. You all just told me this car is mine. Yes I'm alright but I'm shocked. Cyborg told me after the last time I drove around there was no way in hell he'd let me do it again. I'm just shocked, that's all." Beast Boy looked over at Robin and Cyborg and hugged Star. "Thanks guys I love it."

"Well Green Bean glad you liked that. My second gift is what I've done to the T-car and R-cycle. They are both now ego friendly that makes the entire bunch of cars ego friendly." Beast Boy smiled at his friend and thanked him up and down.

"Well if this is going to be how you react to their gifts I'm not sure I want to give you my gift." Beast Boy looked at Raven a little confused but hopeful.

"Well then what is it you got me Raven?" Raven gave a sly smiled and walked to the other wall.

"It's not what I got you; it's what I made you." The sheet was smaller this time. She pulled it off to reveal a green motorcycle. Beast Boy's eyes grew large. He ran over to the bike and looked it over up and down. He had told no one he wanted one. He had not even hinted he had changed his mind about the moped. The bike was beautiful and this time Beast Boy really did black out for a second. He caught himself and looked at Raven.

"How did you even know I wanted one?" Raven blushed and looked away.

"I saw you while we were on patrol looking at them. I saw you look at one kind of like this and your eyes got brighter." Her blushed became brighter as he ran over and hugged her.

"Best gift ever Raven. Thank you so much. So when do we get to take our babies for a ride?" Cyborg smiled knowing he was going to ask that.

"Well Green Bean, which do you want to ride first?"

"The bike duh, I've wanted one for over a year now." Cyborg pulled out the keys and a helmet and threw them over to Beast Boy. Before they could say anything Beast Boy was out the garage door on his bike, Robin laughing running over to his own bike to follow.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt!" The other Titans just smiled and walked to the living room to watch Beast Boy and Robin race around the track. Beast Boy was actually really good on the bike. When the boys were done racing, they all met them back in the garage. Robin was in first, Starfire in dreamland watching him take his helmet off. Raven feeling the same way when Beast Boy did the same thing. Snapping out of her thoughts she pulled up her hood to hide another blush.

'I'm going to have to get ahold of my emotions and soon. It's going to be just me and Beast Boy for a long time. I can't lose control every time I'm around him.'

'Just give in to me then Raven. You know you want to and you know somewhere deep down that it will help you gain control.'

'Who are you and what are you talking about?'

'I can't tell you who I am you have to discover who I am Raven. But you know what I'm talking about. You always have so much more control over your powers when he's right next to you. When he's there for you, or even when all he is doing is talking to you.'

'Just shut up, I don't know who you are but you need to be quite the others are going to think I'm crazy if I just zone out again.' Raven started to look around noticing the others had not noticed her little zone out session. However, she didn't notice Beast Boy right behind her.

"So who was it this time?" Raven spun around to see him standing their smirking at her.

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?" He snickered a little bit but answered her anyway.

"I'm talking about which one of your emotions was messing with you this time. You always get that zoned outlook when you're either arguing or talking to one or more emotions." Raven looked at him shocked that he paid that much attention to her that he knew when she was talking to her emotions.

"I have no idea who I was talking to this time. Honestly you pay way too much attention to me if you notice that little bit information." Beast Boy smiled but shrugged it off. They all walked off from the garage two Titans with two cars and bike richer.


	5. Chapter 5: Replacements

Chapter Five: Replacements

It had been two weeks since the party for Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was out on his bike everyday making sure he knew the bike inside and out before they left. It would be his main mode of transportation. Raven would bring her corvette to hold all the stuff they would need while they were gone. Today was the last day Raven and Beast Boy would be at the tower.

"So today is the last day for you two. Are you excited, nervous about the mission?" Beast Boy looked up from his daydream and looked at his leader.

"A little both I guess. I'm excited because I'm going on my first actual mission. Please don't bring up the Brotherhood of Evil I only got the mission because I was the only one who knew anything about the Brain." Raven looked up from her book. She was going to have to stomp that self-doubt Beast Boy had over his ability to lead. He was a great leader from what she was told.

"Well then why are you nervous?"

"Same reason, it's my actual mission. Also I'm going to look like I did as a kid soon. I've always wondered what that would have been like, to be normal looking and not some green freak." That did it for Raven she snapped her book shut and glared at the shape shifter.

"You are not a freak Beast Boy. You may be green but you are an amazing hero. Did you know the Justice League wants you to join them when you're older?" Beast Boy stared at Raven; this is the most she'd talked to him since her emotions acted up two weeks ago.

"I didn't know that at all. How do you know that?" Robin looked at Raven, only he had known about that little plan.

"I overheard the tail end of Robin and Batman's conversation. Robin was helping the League figure out a way to ask you without making it sound like you had to leave the Titans too." Robin looked in the direction of Beast Boy ready to defend himself about his actions if needed.

"Why in the world would the League want me?" It was Robin's turn to speak up.

"The League had been watching us when the Brotherhood of Evil thing broke out. When I was captured they were all ready to come and help us. They didn't think another leader would step up, they figured the Titans were finished. However, J'onn and Superman told me the story they saw on the screen. Superman was about to make a call when there were explosions on one of the cameras. They expected to see me busting out or something I guess. What they saw was you; it was funny at first to them that you had done such a thing. But J'onn saw the look in your eyes; he knew you were determined to figure something out. What shocked them the most was when you asked people you didn't know their powers to be your team and you lead them to victory several times before coming to the final battle. You were not asked to be a leader you just took the position of leader when we needed someone the most. Great leaders tend to be the ones who don't want to be the leaders."

Raven looked to see what Beast Boy was thinking. He looked blank and confused about all this. The League had been watching to see if they could handle this task and he was the one who helped them pass this so called test. Robin continued on with his story.

"What they saw in you was great leader material and wanted to ask you to join right away. However, the saw once you gave command back to me you had no interest in being a leader of any team. The Doom Patrol had been watching as well. Superman had said he had never seen Mento so proud before and you're the one who brought it out of him. However, when you gave command back to me that set Mento off. Seems Mento thought you were going to take over for good." They shared a laugh at this and Beast Boy smiled over to Robin.

"That's what I was taught, not just by Mento but by my Dad as well. When no one is willing to take the position take it and do the best you can. Be more then you were and give it your all and most important never give up when there is still a fight to win." Robin smiled and Raven looked shocked. Beast Boy was a leader he just didn't like showing his leader side. She had a feeling Beast Boy would help Robin a lot more in battle plans from now on. Robin wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Friends, I do believe it is time for the party of goodbye." They all looked up to see a teary eyed Starfire behind them.

"Ah don't cry Star, we'll be back soon. I mean how hard is it going to be to find a person stealing talents?" Raven groaned behind him.

"I think you just jinxed us Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled nervously back at Raven. Turing back to Star he noticed Cyborg walking into the room with Bee and Jericho right behind him.

"Did someone order one loud mouth and silent replacements?" That earned Cyborg a slap to his arm from Bee.

"Don't think I don't know who the loud mouth is Sparky." Jericho just looked on blankly at the two arguing people. Walking over to Beast Boy he stuck out his hand which Beast Boy took gladly.

"Nice to see you Jericho, how's life treating you." Jericho smiled at the changeling he knew something the other Titans did not. Beast Boy had gotten fed up with not being able to talk to Jericho and added extra lessons with J'onn. He signed he was fine and that life was great. He and Kole had started dating and nothing could be better. Beast Boy smiled at him before laughing. He signed back which caught everyone by surprise. For five minutes the Titans watched as the jokester and the mute conversed. It was shocking to watch, Beast Boy the last time he had seen the mute grew frustrated by not being able to talk to the mute. Raven interrupted for them before but now her mind just blew off her head.

"Where did you learn to do that and how did you learn so fast." Beast Boy laughed at their reaction and Jericho's happiness that he had learned.

"Well, when we got this mission we sort of let it slip I had been doing my education with J'onn. We also let it slip that when I was with the Doom I went to the school Raven and I will be attending for a while." It was then it clicked for Robin why had he not put the pieces together sooner.

"Beast Boy you were fourteen when you joined the Titan's right?" Beast Boy nodded smiling a bit knowing Robin was putting two and two together. "So that means you had to have joined the school when you were ten or eleven." Beast Boy smiled at Robin.

"Yeah I was eleven when I joined the school." Robin stared at Beast Boy.

"So Green Bean tell me why you couldn't fix me or Raven's car without my help?" Beast Boy laughed

"I'm mechanically challenged. Engineering is not something I've ever been able to do. I once took Robot man apart and couldn't put him back together. Oh Mento was so mad at me." Beast Boy laughed. Bee and Jericho sighed but followed Cyborg to their rooms.

A couple hours later the Titans were having a farewell party for Beast Boy and Raven. Tonight they will show off their new look and get their parting gifts. Both knew that the gifts were a week's worth of uniforms and new communicators that are used just between them.

"Well let's get something to eat to welcome our new temporary team mates and to say goodbye to old team mates. Where shall we eat?"

"As long as there is a vegetarian choice I'm cool with anything." Cyborg made a face but smiled.

"Then I suggest we go to the old hang out, Pizza Palace." They rushed out to the garage to hopped into the cars. Cyborg, Raven, Jericho and Bee jumped into the T-car. Obviously expect Beast Boy to jump in too, Jericho moved to the center seat next to Raven. However, he got a shock when the door shut behind him and Cyborg pulled out. Raven looked at Jericho and pointed out the window.

"That's my gift to him this year." Jericho and Bee's eyes widened as two Motorcycles came flying out of the Garage and across the bridge. Star was holding on tight to Robin as he sped down the road, Star laughing behind her helmet visor, Robin giving a mischievous smile to Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt like he was in heaven on his bike as they raced off. He knew tonight Cyborg would give Bee her joining gift and Jericho his gift. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

"I didn't take long for the Titans to get their food at the Pizza Palace. One cheese pizza with mustard, something even Robin ate, one Meat lover's pizza that Bee, Cyborg, and Jericho shared and one Veggie Delights pizza that Beast Boy ate with Raven. Bee looked over to Cyborg as if asking what is with those two. Cyborg shrugged, but mouthed tell you later and she nodded. Something was up and she wanted to know the dirt. As soon as they were done eating they all went back to their mood of transportation. Beast Boy however, asked Raven a question she never would have thought he'd ask.

"Hey Rae, did you want a ride? You made it so you should at least ride it once if not drive it."

"I don't have a helmet Beast Boy." Before she got in the car Cyborg reached into the trunk of his car and pulled out a dark purple helmet with a raven perched on a branch on either side. Staring at it in disbelief she looked at Cyborg.

"Hey I thought you'd want to test drive his bike before you gave it to him but you never did. But just in case I always have a helmet for everyone back here. Even I have one in case something happened to the roof of the T-car. Raven looked back to Beast Boy who was putting on his forest green helmet on.

"So are you riding or what? I'll let you drive later if you want." Cyborg got in the T-car and started the engine, Robin got on his bike Star right behind him. Raven gave Beast Boy a slight smile and pulled the helmet on.

"Give me your best shot." Beast Boy smiled in his helmet and raced off. She wanted his best shot he'd make sure he either scared her or gave her the best ride of her life. Beast Boy shot in and out of traffic like it was nothing. Robin right behind him the whole way through, turning on the helmet communicator Robin called Beast Boy.

"Hey BB, want to go a couple laps on the track?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan we taking the girls?

"Don't know let's ask them if they want to join." Flipping the switch he called the girls on their helmet communicators.

"Hey girls, BB and I were wondering if you wanted to join us in a race around the track. It would only be a couple laps."

"Oh yes, Boyfriend Robin I would love to do the track racing with you."

"Wait the track with all the obstacles on it?" Raven sounded nervous about it.

"Yeah that's the one. You don't have to Raven we just wanted to make sure before we went and raced." Raven smiled under her helmet at how thoughtful he was.

'He really is sweet isn't he? He wants to share this time with us.'

'It's you again, why can't you just tell me who you are?'

'Because you must figure it out on your own whom I am.' Raven sighed and held Beast Boy tighter.

"Let's go for it. Besides if I get hurt enough I can't fly away and Cyborg sends the T-car home how am I going to get home. You might as well learn how to do this with me on the bike." Robin nodded and told them that it was a great idea and that when they got back they would learn how to do just that today would be just for fun.

"While the two birds, the beast, and a star raced around the track Cyborg was left with Bee and Jericho.

"So Sparky tell me what is up with the lady bird and the beast down there." Cyborg took a deep breath.

"To be honest I'm not sure. Since Tokyo they have been nicer to each other. There are not as many fights, BB is a little less annoying around her, and he still tells her jokes but they are more her style. He might get a smile out of her. She's been nicer to him as well. She's still Raven but it's a more relaxed Raven when he's around. When he leaves it like she crawls back into her shell; it's all really odd." Jericho gave a knowing smile and continued to watch the four Titans race. Bee squealed in delight.

"I think they are falling for each other."

"Yeah I thought so too. It would be nice to see the misfits find their fits." Cyborg laughed at his lame attempt at a joke. Looking down he saw they were done racing Robin the victor. Meeting them down at the garage Cyborg decided this would be the time to show Bee her gift, and Jericho his gift. Later they will see BB and Raven's new look, should prove to be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6: Gifts, Looks and a Story

Chapter six: Gifts, Looks and a Story

Once in the garage the Titans gathered around another sheet.

"Alright Bee, we were going to give this to you on your birthday but you may want your own ride while you're here. We all worked on her, this is the Bee-Ferrari." Pulling the sheet away revealed a yellow Ferrari 458 Italia. Bee gasped looking at the car before turning to Cyborg and giving her best impression of a Starfire hug.

"I love it. Oh my goodness, she's for me?" The others nodded before they too were crushed in a hug. The Titans all laughed as Bee gushed over her car. Robin smiling at his friend's reaction remembering how the cars came to be. Batman had sent the Titans some of his old cars he never drove around. Now since he didn't drive them all the time it meant the cars were still pretty new. Cyborg took the cars and fixed them up so they were new with new features and new gadgets for the others to use in high speed battles.

"Well Bee we are glad you like it. Jericho we know you have a car already so we decided to do something else for you." Walking down the hall to a storage room Robin opened the door to reveal many instruments for Jericho to play. He gave a wide smile and walked in touching each and every one. He signed to them thank you so very much, which Beast Boy and Raven both translated for them.

"I don't know about you all but I'm ready to see BB's and Raven's new look." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sparky, after the big transformation and we get our awes in can we go for a ride? I want to see how she flies."

"Sure thing Bee, I'd love to go for a ride." Beast Boy and Robin shared knowing looks before laughing out of the room. The girls looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the room.

"Friends before you do the putting on of the halo-rings I wish to present you with your uniforms for a week." Pulling out two boxes she handed the green one to Beast Boy and Raven the purple one. "I do hope I have picked out the right sizes for you." Raven smiled at Starfire and pulled out the top. It was an olive green with a collar that turned into a V-neck; the v of the neck was covered by sewn in white T-shirt. Next she pulled out a green plaid skirt. The plaid was many different greens that blended well together. Next was a pair of knee high socks that at the top were colored a darker olive green like the shirt. The last thing in the box was a pair of shoes. The shoes looked like Mary-Jane shoes with a heel. The shoes were green like the rest of the outfit, the only difference was the red and gold strips a crossed the top.

Beast Boy was next opening his box. Inside his box was a plain white button up top with a collar. Next was a very strange tie it wasn't quite plaid but it wasn't quite poke-a-doted either.

"This is the weirdest tie I've ever seen. I remember the old ties were plaid like the skirts." Laughing at the tie he pulled out the next couple items. Following the tie was a pair of dark green slacks. A pair of dark green socks to match the pants followed, and last but not least were the tennis shoes that also matched the slacks.

"Alright who is ready to see the new look? I got the rings for them and I only hope they work right." Everyone smiled at Cyborg as he pulled out the rings from a compartment on his arm. Holding them out to Beast Boy and Raven, the other Titans notice that the rings match the person who was getting a ring. One was a green gem and the other purple. Naturally they assumed Beast Boy would grab the green one and Raven the purple. They were all shocked as Beast Boy picked up the purple one and Raven the green.

"Okay, so who's going first Rae?" Raven shrugged and put the ring on her left hand. When the ring was fully on the image of Raven began to fade from view as the new image took its place. Raven's long violet hair turned a warm dark chocolate brown, her pale grey skin gained a little peachiness to it making her look more human than like a half demon. Raven had kept her eyes shut through the whole thing not wanting to be disappointed with the look. She heard the collective gasp of her fellow Titans and held her breath.

"Well is it that bad?" Everyone shook their head no but couldn't say a word. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and pulled her to the full body mirror Starfire brought out of her room for them to see.

"It's not bad Raven, you look beautiful. Go ahead and see for yourself." Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to revealing shocking navy blue eyes. Beast Boy also took a deep breath seeing her eyes. She was beautiful in his eyes in this human form, but he thought she was gorgeous in her natural form. The form of a half demon he thought would always be his favorite.

Looking in the mirror she gave a slight smile and turn to look at the others.

"Friend you are beautiful, your human form is quite lovely. However, I do believe I would miss your violet hair if you were to stay like that." Everyone nodded in agreement as Raven walked over to them and sat back down. As she moved back to the others Beast Boy noticed the slight red highlights in her hair.

"Yo Cy, I dig the red highlights you put in there." Cyborg looked up and smiled at his green friend.

"Yeah well I knew the school didn't let you have color hair but I wanted a bit of the purple to come through so the natural color and the one I was able to blend better were red highlights." Smiling Raven pulled some hair to look at. It did indeed have red highlights all through it.

"Alright Beast Boy, let's see this old look of yours."

"Oh yes Boyfriend Robin is most correct, I too also wish to see your look."

"Let's have it Green Bean. I worked pretty hard on yours. Do you have any idea how hard freckles are. I ended up taking your picture making a copy, blowing it up, photo copying your freckles right off and adding them to the ring image."

"You went with freckles Beast Boy?" Raven looked at him in her human form with an eyebrow raised. "Why would you want them?" Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh before looking at Cyborg.

"So you didn't tell any of them about…" Cyborg cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Raven knows a little something about it but she never got to see it. All she knows is it's an old look."

"Alright well here goes nothing then." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Beast Boy slipped the ring on to his left hand. The affect was immediately noticeable. His skin went from the dark olive green to a rich tan color. His forest green hair turned a golden red blonde. His normally green face got the freckles a crossed the nose. Everyone looked on in awe of the look Beast Boy had picked. It was not what they expected to see on the young man. Bee let out a long low whistle before looking to Starfire and Raven. Both sat stunned by the transformation.

"I have succeeded in the impossible I made Raven speechless!" Cyborg was laughing like a mad man. Jericho smiled on at the expression from his friends. Robin looked on his expression one of shock. One of his best friends in human form was the definition of hot to most girls. Starfire looked ready to burst in happiness for Beast Boy's choice. Bee grabbed a picture of the Titans together and was looking back and forth between the now normal looking Beast Boy and the green one. It was a major change. Raven's reaction however, was his favorite by far. She looked ready to pounce on him.

"Well someone speak up. How do I look?" Everyone began to talk at once. They were all positive things said about him, so turning to the mirror he opened his eyes. His eyes had remained basically the same with the exception of taking on a bluer tint to them. No longer jade green, but a bright dark teal green. "So if I never got sick I would have looked like this then?" Everyone looked at Beast Boy wondering what he was talking about. Pulling the picture from his files he put the picture on the T.V. Looking up the Titans saw a small but happy family. In the middle was a younger version of what stood before them.

"Beast Boy is that your family?" Bee looked from the young Beast Boy to the one standing before her.

"Yeah, sure is. That was from when I was three. We had just arrived in Africa here." Robin was next to speak to Beast Boy.

"So BB, when did you get your powers?"

"Yes friend when and how. It appears you were, as the others would say, normal once." Beast Boy looked up at his friends with a sad smile on his face.

"Now that is a story guys. If you really want to hear it I will tell you." The others nodded in agreement to hear the story. Beast Boy looked to Raven who was the only one who didn't nod. Looking back at him, she looked him in his normal eyes. She found she liked this new look but still preferred the green boy, no not boy, man underneath the cover.

"Yes, let's hear the story Garfield." Wincing a little at the name he took a seat on the carpet in front of the others. Raven who was standing also came to sit next to him. The others remained on the couch to listen.

"Well let's see my story begins…"

Flashback

It was late fall when the Logan's arrived in Africa. Mark and Marie came from America to study tropical disease. Mark was a Physical Biologist and Marie a Medical Biologist, they had son who was about three. They debated on taking him to this dangerous place but decided that he needed to learn about culture here. Getting out of the jeep the Logan's looked around their new home. It was a quiet little village just outside a jungle area.

"Marie just look at this place, we should be able to do a ton of studying here." Marie nodded to her husband and picked up their son. They had known for three years they were coming here. They remember the day they found out they were coming. It was the same day they found out they were going to have a child. Since that day they taught their son their native languages and the language he'd have to learn to go with them.

"Mommy, are we staying here?" The young boy looked up at his mom speaking her native language to her.

"Yes sweetheart, this is where we will be staying for a very long time." The boy smiled and looked to his father next. Speaking his father's native language he asked his father a question.

"Will I get to learn to hunt, and gather, and do everything you read to me in the books?" The man laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Whatever you want to learn Garfield, I'll make sure you learn it all. You'll get a formal education. You'll learn everything I can teach you, what the village can teach you, you'll even learn from the jungle." The boy's eyes shone with excitement. Here he would not be held back; here he could learn it all from the American standard to a wild education. Jumping from his mother's arms he ran into the village yelling out in their native language that he had arrived. Laughing at their son's excitement they held hands and walked into the village knowing their lives will be different from now on.

True to their word Garfield learned all he could every day. His mother would keep him during the warmer parts of day under the shade of the tree. She would teach him the traditional studies of math, literature, science, and history. His father would teach him the musical arts and more science. The village would teach him their hunting, fighting, fishing, and dancing ways. Not only did he learn traditional dances of the people here but he learned classical dances such as the waltz and salsa.

During one afternoon after his studying his mother rushed off to attend to a discovery his father made. This happening often enough, Garfield didn't blink an eye to it. Watching his mother rush off, the young boy decided it was time for some fun. He turned towards the open grasslands and ran through them at top speed for a boy of five. He would pretend to fly like a pidgin falcon, leap like a jaguar in the jungle, run like a cheetah, and hunt like a tiger. He loved animals and he wanted to learn all he could. His dream was to become a wildlife biologist one day.

As the young boy was playing in the grasslands he came back around to the edge of the jungle. It wasn't often he played in the jungle. He wasn't allowed to unless his parents were close by. He didn't know why he couldn't play he just knew he couldn't disobey. Playing a respectful distance away from the jungle he stopped mid jump when something green and moving caught his eye. Looking towards the jungle, Garfield scanned the trees. It was strange to be looking for something green in a green jungle but he knew it was there.

Suddenly a very large green monkey came from the brush. Garfield who knew about all types of animals by his home and this one didn't look right. He knew it was a Callithrix Monkey, but there was something very wrong with the monkey. He knew that it was called The Green Monkey but as far as he knew it wasn't supposed to be this dark green. Walking towards the monkey the young boy stuck out his hand palm up. He knew he needed to be a less threating looking as possible. The monkey looked interested for a minute so Garfield took a step closer. The monkey started to sniff the air and move closer still.

Garfield unknowingly took a step closer to the monkey at the same time. This surprised and shocked the monkey. The monkey being frighten attacked Garfield the boy jumped back in surprise as the monkey started to tear at his flesh with its claws. Garfield reacted by grabbing at the monkey to pull and throw it off. Frightened at something grabbing its tail the monkey sunk its teeth into Garfield shoulder. Garfield screamed out in pain as he threw the monkey from him. The monkey was sent from his shoulder hitting a large tree and fell limp to the ground dead.

Hearing his screams of pain and fright Garfield's parents came running from their lab. Garfield not knowing what to say or do fell to the ground crying. He was in pain and becoming weak, what scared him the most was how far away his mom's words were.

"Garfield, stay awake honey." She spoke to him in her native language. To her husband she spoke in English. "Mark what bite him?" Looking around him Mark spotted the dark green monkey on the ground. Eyes going wide he ran back to his wife and son. Scooping young Garfield into his arms and ran for their lab. Screaming back to his wife what must have happened. Eyes wide in fright Marie looked back to the limp form of the monkey.

"Sakutia!" She ran after her husband and son hoping they were not too late to save their only son. Mark and Marie worked fast once they entered the lab. They had two assistants to help them run tests and give antidotes to people. Mark shouted out to a tall portly man with red hair.

"Sam! Sam hurry we need your help. Get the Sakutia antidote from the freezer." Sam who was confused walked over to the table to see Garfield laying on it. He was deathly pale, and slowly his breathing stopped. Shocked by what he saw Sam Galtry rushed to the freezer and pulled out the premeasured antidote. He rushed back and gave the needle to Mark.

"Mark, our little boy will be fine when he gets this right?" Mark didn't answer and gave the shot to his son. Now was the waiting game and time to pray. They watched as his pale skin started to change color. What shocked them most was what color it changed to. His skin was turning a dark olive green. It was one of the strangest things they had ever seen.

A week later young Garfield woke from the coma he slipped into. Waking up he saw his parents sleeping on either side of him. Something was different about them though. He could smell their fear, and hope. It was strange to him but he didn't think much of it. Reaching out to poke his mom he noticed the color change in his skin. Smiling wide he thought it was cool and giggled at it. His parents hearing the giggling looked up to see their son alive, happy, and healthy. He spent the next couple of weeks close to his parents and being tested for any side-affects other than the change in skin color. Satisfied their son was healthy and had no life threating side-affects they allowed their son out to play. It had been a year since the accident and he was a healthy six years old. He still stayed close to his parents but was becoming bolder every day.

A year to the date of his accident Garfield and his mother went for a walk along the forest edge. A snake crossed their path. His mother recognizing what kind of snake it was pushed Garfield behind her. Garfield was scared for his mother and wished he could help her. He read so many books about things that kill snakes and his favorite was the mongoose. How he wished there was a mongoose close by. No sooner had he wished it then he was attacking the snake. He was bite several times by the snake but fought on. His mother screamed at the green mongoose and turned to grab her son, only to find him not behind her. She looked around and her eyes landed on the little mongoose. Before her eyes the mongoose became her son. In relief she grabbed her son but saw his wounds. Frightened she would lose her son again she picked him up and ran. Once inside Garfield was tested on for hours. At the end of the testing his father talked to his mother. He heard every word even though they were on the other side of the room.

"When we altered Garfield's DNA we made him part animal. The alteration to his DNA caused a chain reaction that gave him transformation ability. I know what you're thinking and no we can't remove the change. Without the DNA change the virus will continue to multiply the deadly part and kill him. Right now all it is doing is making his skin green. It is the DNA change that is making him have powers." Garfield smiled a crossed the room. He had powers he would be like super heroes around the world. He was excited and he will learn them to the best of his ability.


	7. Chapter 7: Time To Leave

Chapter Seven: Time to Go

After Beast Boy finished his story he looked around at the other Titans. They all had large shocked eyes. Smiling at them he revealed how long his fangs really were.

"What's the matter guys? You look like someone hit you for no reason." Laughing at their reaction he looked around.

"So BB, are you telling me if you ever lose the cure your parents gave you, you'll die?" Hearing it out loud caused Bee and Star to shoot from the couch to hug Beast Boy. Jericho and Cyborg closed their eyes wishing it not to be true, Raven looked away. They all wished Robin's question wasn't true.

"Yeah that is basically right. However, the cure is permanent. My DNA has been altered to the point I'm part animal. I have my parent's journal; they say I'm fine, and still completely human. My human DNA is just dormant under the animal DNA. My family had high hopes for me because it even states the DNA twist shouldn't affect any kids I have. I'm not entirely sure about that. Working with J'onn I've figured it has to affect them a little bit. But whatever, I'm still too young for that thought." Leaning back he let the thoughts sink in. It was Cyborg who questioned him next.

"So BB, what about if the cure works so well it destroys the virus? You said you parent's knew that if they took the DNA change out the virus would kill you. What happens if you're left without the virus?" Sitting up a little bit to look at his best friend he gave a grim smile.

"We'll you see that is interesting without the DNA change the virus will kill me. However, without the virus the DNA change will kill me as well." They stare at him in fear, the girls long since gone back to the couch. Raven looked at Beast Boy, how long had he known this?

"Beast Boy, how long have you known about that?" Looking over to Raven his smile never faltered. She found she didn't like the grim smile on his face. The happy goofy smile was her favorite she wanted that back on his face.

"Well I've known that since I turned seven. I knew that at any time till I turn eighteen I could die." Robin looked up at Beast Boy; Beast Boy beat him to the punch. "When I turn eighteen my body should be exactly the way it should remain. I won't change too much and the virus and cure should settle in right. If my parents gave me the proper dose I'll live to a ripe old age."

"But Friend when I traveled to the future you were still alive. Doesn't that mean you will indeed live on?" Beast Boy gave a weak smile and looked towards Raven.

"Like Raven said when you returned, you returning changed the future. In that future I get to live. In this one I may not get to live still another I will. It just depends; I won't get my hopes up on living." Raven looked at him all this time he lived with the same fear she did. The only exception was she was destroying the world. "Well if there are no more questions I think I'll head to bed Raven and I have a long journey tomorrow and if I'm riding my bike I need to be awake." They nodded and watched Beast Boy leave the room. Looking back at each other they knew they had severely underestimated him.

"So my best friend has gone to sleep every night since he was seven not knowing if he was going to wake up again?" The others nodded at Cyborg. This mission had proved to be a learning experience for them all. Beast Boy had kept to himself all these years. About his past, his life and was just now opening up to them about it.

"I think I'll turn in as well. Beast Boy is correct; we have a long journey a head of us." Raven stood from her spot on the carpet and left. She was conflicted inside. There was so much about Beast Boy they didn't know. He has kept his past a secret longer than the rest of them. Starfire was the first to show us where she was from and how her people live.

'Dear Raven, have you come to terms with your feelings yet?'

'You keep pestering me and I have no idea which emotion you are.'

'Dearest Raven, I wish I could tell you but you need to listen to your heart. You know who I am and you keep denying me. I will give you a hint; listen to your heart when you talk to the green man.' With that the emotion retreated into the back of her mind. Sighing in frustration Raven went to bed, her mind restless with thoughts of the green man next door, sleeping.

The next morning was interesting for the Titans. They were missing the green and the grey look about things. Now everyone looked normal and it was a little unnerving. Beast Boy and Raven would be leaving in a couple hours for the school. It would normally be a two day trip to the academy but they will drive into one of Raven's vortexes and sent half way along. They would come out along a dirt road and back on the highway. As soon as Robin entered the kitchen it will be time for them to go. Robin came in with the mail of the day and handed two envelops to BB and Raven.

"These are from the school. They might be your schedules for the year." Taking the two envelops the two opened them to see what was inside. It was in fact their schedules for the year. Raven nodded at her own before placing it on the table for everyone to see.

'Rachel Jean Roth.

Green Day Schedule

English British Literature

Math Calculus I

Break

Lunch

Computer Science

Art

Blue Day Schedule

History of Europe

P.E. (Track, Court, Mat)

Break

Lunch

Animal Science

Garage'

The Titans all looked at her schedule for the year and smiled. It was a touch schedule but the breaks should help her out in getting the homework done. Robin looked over at Beast Boy waiting for him to place his down for everyone to see.

"I got basically the same schedule as her. The only difference is on Green Day when she has a break I'm in Musical Arts." Everyone looked at Beast Boy and started to laugh with the exception of Raven.

"Come one B, really what is your schedule?" Cyborg was laughing so hard his human eye was tearing up.

"Yeah BB, you really can't expect us to believe you're in the same level of classes as Raven?" Raven leaned over to where Beast Boy was sitting in his chair. Looking at the sheet of paper she found it was indeed correct. Beast Boy was in all her classes and in fact taking an extra class.

"He's not joking you two. He really is in all those classes." They all straightened up and looked at him. Taking his paper Raven put it next to her own.

'Garfield Mark Logan

Green Day

English British Literature

Math Calculus I

Musical Arts

Lunch

Computer Science

Break

Blue Day

History of Europe

P.E. (Track, Court, Mat)

Musical Arts

Lunch

Animal Science

Garage'

Robin looked up at Beast Boy with a concerned look.

"Now Beast Boy you understand that you can't flunk out of the school. As your leader I want you to go and change it once you get there we need you to be there." Beast Boy stood there dumbfounded no one believed he could do the classes he was signed up for. Standing up Beast Boy left the room looking pretty angry.

"I'll be getting my stuff we should probably go soon Raven." Standing up herself she walked out the door following the angry, normal looking changeling. An hour later he came out of his room ready to go. He had one simple bag filled with normal clothes and his school uniforms. He went to the common room and stood with his bag and helmet ready to go. Raven followed soon after.

"Alright you two here is your mission. Blend into the school as best you can. Raven; try to show off the brain's you have. Try to lure the person to you so you can capture them. Beast Boy your mission is to protect Raven. If all else fails come home and we'll think of another plan." Both nodded to Robin before looking at the others. They said their goodbyes and walked to the garage.

"Oh Raven don't forget your helmet!" Cyborg reached into the back of his car and handed it to Raven. Giving a confused look to Cyborg he just shrugged. "In case you want to take a ride. Beast Boy is not going to tell you no if you want to drive it." She looked over to the now normal changeling and gave a small smile. Cyborg saw this and gave a sly smile of his own. "So why did you give him a bike? We offered to let you in on our gift to him." Not looking away from the changeling, currently packing her car with Robin she answered.

"I wanted to give him something different, something special just from me." Nodding his head in understanding he put a hand on her shoulder.

"So you do like the little Grass Stain then?" Raven looked up with a shock. Did she like Beast Boy? Was that who the emotion was? She had Affection already so she knew that wasn't who it was. Beside Affection made her think of all the other Titans as well. No this was a bigger emotion, one she had never heard from before. Looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy who was now trying to pull his hand out from under a suitcase Robin dropped on him, she smiled. A slight smile one that only Cyborg could see he was so close.

"I'm not sure really but I do have a new emotion. I haven't figured out who she is yet but she does have something to do with Beast Boy." Cyborg nodded and they both walked over to the car.

"Dude could you have waited till I was clear to put that thing down? It weighs like a ton! What in the world did you put in their Raven?" Looking at him she just shrugged and gave another slight smile.

"Starfire helped me pack so some of it I have no idea what it is." She placed her small duffle bag into the trunk along with her helmet. Beast Boy saw the helmet and couldn't help but smile she was bringing it.

"So you're going to take a ride after all on the bike." Nodding they turned to the others and said their good byes. The Titans all stood back from the corvette and bike as they turned them on. Cyborg shouted out at them.

"Alright when you are closing in on the halfway point on the T-bridge, open the portal, Raven. Beast Boy, Raven told you to go first through the portal and be ready to hit the dirt road upon exiting. Be careful you two and don't get caught. See you guys soon and make sure to check in once in a while." Nodding in respond the two Titans started their journey along the bridge Beast Boy who exited last shot past Raven. As soon as he was ahead she opened the Portal. He was gone not even two seconds later. Blinking at the suddenness of it Raven followed soon after.

After exiting the portal the two stopped on the dirt road. Beast Boy took his helmet off and looked around.

"That is weirder then traveling with your soul self." Raven looked at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"It's another four hour drive from here. We should stop at the next exit and get something to eat." Beast Boy nodded his head before he spoke.

"Good idea. I forgot to eat I was so mad at Rob." Raven looked at him with slight confusion. Seeing this Beast Boy clarified. "He doesn't think I can do the Math. I know my own abilities better than anyone he should trust me not to screw things up." Raven nodded in agreement and started her car.

"We should get going if we are going to make it before nightfall." Starting up his bike they were off. They drove for an hour before coming to a small town area. It wasn't very big and was clearly not meant for tourist. They finally found a small diner area that would suite them both. It had tofu for Beast Boy and he was happy. They were off once again in less than half an hour.

As they drove along they didn't run into another living soul. The road was empty of all people no one heading their direction and no one heading away. It was like a ghost town around them. Not that they minded this allowed them to think about things to come. Beast Boy had been behind Raven for some time now. Looking up she saw he was way behind her, turning on her communicator she called to his helmet.

"Hey Garfield are you okay back there?" Snapping up he saw how far behind he was and sped up to catch up to her.

"Yeah was just lost in thought."

"Okay just wanted to make sure you've been quite for some time now." Laughing a little at this he sped up more. He knew more than anything he was going to miss flying. He loved to fly, and had dreamed since he was a kid to do that. When his accident happened and he discovered his powers the first thing he did was changed into a bird. Flight was the most amazing feeling in the world. He felt free, light, and happy the whole time. The world would melt away when he flew and his bike gave him the same feeling at times.

Raven watched as he sped ahead of her. She could hear the smile in his laugh when he passed her. She watched as he pulled in front of her. She didn't know what came over him, he had been thinking and falling behind now he seemed happy and full of life. Before her eyes Beast Boy took his hands off the handlebars and held them out wide. Her eyes widened in fear of what he was doing but said nothing in fear she would distract him and run him over. She heard his laugher get louder and happier. When he put his hands back on the handlebars she took her chance to yell at him.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten really hurt pulling a stunt like that. What were you thinking?" She heard him laugh into his helmet. She frowned and kept following waiting for answer.

"I'm not allowed to fly for a couple months so I need to get a rush somehow." Laughing at the chocking sound she made he looked back to see her face. She was shocked by his words, why flying?

"What about flying?"

"I love to fly. I love the rush and the air flying past me. I love the speed when I dive down. The rush I get when heading for the ground. Knowing any minute I could hit the ground to my death if I don't pull up in time. It's a rush. I'm convinced if I never got my powers my parents would want to kill me for doing stunts for the rush. As it was as a child I was a hand full looking for the rush." Raven shook her head but didn't reply. Looking ahead of Beast Boy she saw the large white building.

"Is that the campus?"

"Yep sure is. Keegan Yue Academy; ready for this Rachel?" Raven started to nod before she remembered Beast Boy was on his bike.

"Yeah I'm ready Garfield." They started up the long driveway to the school. To the left was a large town. It wasn't quite a city but not quite a little village either. To the right were the hills leading up to the snow caped mountains. As they got to the top of the drive they saw one lone figure. They parked their car and bike in front of the Stanley styled entrance of the academy. Beast Boy took off his helmet and shook his head to rid himself of helmet hair. Raven stopped dead out of her car and watched. She blushed after realizing that was not only adorable but quite hot looking.

'Come on Raven you know you felt it that time. Tell me who I am?'

'There is no way you are here. I buried you with Rage after your last appearance.'

'Dearest Raven I have never appeared to you before. Did I talk to you the last time?' Raven shook her head no. Looking up Garfield stared at her.

"You okay Rae? Headmaster Jackson is calling us over." Smiling slightly at his concern she looked him in the eyes. They were almost the same as his normal, well to her at least, form.

"Yeah I'm fine just having a conversation with my emotions."

"You've been getting better at reeling them in. I'm proud of you. So when do I get to see more of your emotions?" Just shaking her head she walked towards the tall man in a suit.

"Come on before he gets aggravated." Laughing at that Beast Boy followed her to the headmaster.


	8. Chapter 8: Tour Discoveries

Chapter Eight: Tour Discoveries

Beast Boy and Raven, now in their disguises as normal looking Garfield and Rachel, approached the Headmaster a crossed the drive.

"Ah Rachel Jean Roth welcome to Keegan Yue Academy. We hope that you enjoy your year here. We've looked over you application several times and are very excited to see you in the classrooms. We hope you decided to join some academics as well." Raven shook his hand and gave a slight smile. Seemed her brains were already the talk among the staff here. The headmaster then turned to Beast Boy and rushed right over to him.

"Mr. Garfield Mark Logan, it is an honor to finally meet you. We are so very excited to see you here and I'm sure our music teacher is very excited to see you. I am looking forward to seeing you in the many academics and extracurricular activities. We hope you decided on a few teams to join not to mention our music program. Who am I kidding I know you'll join the music program." The headmaster shook Beast Boy's hand the whole time he spoke to him.

"Yeah sure, I'll look into it. I am looking forward to classes though." The man smiled at them both.

"Yes, wonderful two more exceptionally brilliant students added to our school. I am Headmaster Jackson. I will show you around campus today and where your dorm is. Am I to understand you both will be staying in the same dorm in the unisexed room?" They both nodded not wanting to give any more information about that. They started to the middle of campus, the common area.

The middle of the campus was a wide open field. All around the field were buildings. Some had walk ways from third floor to third floor. For when it was cold out Raven guessed, looking over at the snowcapped mountains. It was a little chilly this late in April, spring classes had begun only two weeks ago. A year round school, that was new to her. Most schools she had heard of were out during the summer, they were not.

"As you can see we have a very large campus. Here is the Keegan Center. The center is used for break time for students as well as special events. This year we have decided to hold our Summer Dance here in the field." Looking around they noted that it would indeed make a great place for a dance. The three walked to the left and started the tour in the Math hall.

"So this building is where all the math classes are held?" The headmaster nodded his head and continued to walk.

"Yes, each building is dedicated to a form of learning. From left on around we have the Math Hall, English Hall, Music Hall, Gym, Language Hall, Theater Arts, and Science Hall." They walked through each building getting to know the lay of the land. Raven made sure to remember each level and the ways around the buildings. She had no doubt she could get around quite fast without her powers.

"Rae, stop thinking so hard. You're giving me a headache just watching you." Beast Boy laughed at this and turned his attention back to the headmaster. Even Raven had to admit she was thinking way too much into this and smiled. This caused Beast Boy to grin even wider at her; she found she missed that little fang.

"Well this is the last building, Science Hall. We expect great things from both of you. Rachel when we looked at what you have taken and what you were good at we found you are missing only one class, Animal Science." Raven stopped dead in her tracks, she had hoped she never had to take that class. It was just a little too close to home looking over at the changeling. He appeared to be falling over laughing at her. However, thinking back to her schedule she remembered he had this class on his list.

"I wouldn't laugh too much Garfield you haven't taken the class yet either. I remember seeing it on your schedule too."

'That was the dumbest come back ever Raven.'

'Oh shut up Wisdom, he's laughing at me.'

'I know he is but he's part animal this class will be a walk in the park for him.' Raven mentally groaned. She was in trouble now and she hoped to God that he didn't say something stupid to get them caught.

"Ah but Rachel have you forgotten?" Raven groaned they were in trouble he was going to say something stupid. "I lived in Africa for most of my life. I know my animals and flora. Not to mention my parents were some of the most amazing scientist around." This shocked Raven, he didn't blow their cover.

"Oh Garfield, I do miss your parents. Mark and Marie were very smart young people and really made their mark here on the campus. Here come this way. Each building has a hall of fame dedicated to the people who became amazing in their field and went to this school. I think you will enjoy this." They walked to the back of the building and down a long hall way. It was covered in pictures of people from the beginning of the school till most recently.

Raven watched the pictures as they passed there were several Logan's on the wall. With each Logan that they passed she looked to Beast Boy. He looked like he was expecting something to happen or to see something.

"Garfield there are a lot of Logan's on the wall, are you related to them all?" Beast Boy nodded his head and looked at her.

"Yeah, I am related to them. There has been a Logan here since it opened. I thought my dad was going to be the last one. But here I am walking down the halls both my parents walked." The Headmaster laughed at this.

"We hope that you are not the last Mr. Logan. We hope you send your children here for at least one year." Beast Boy smiled at this but it was a sad smile Raven noticed.

'That smile seems to be very sad Raven.'

'I know I wonder why he's sad about that comment. Surely he will have children, lots of them. He's too good not to be a dad one day. He would be an amazing dad.'

'Yes he would, he would make a wonderful father and you a mother.' Raven stopped dead at that thought. She looked ahead not really looking at anything just ahead of her. The Headmaster and Beast Boy stopped and looked back at her.

"Hey Rae, are you alright?" Raven snapped out of her daze and looked at Beast Boy's eyes. She nodded her head slowly but started to avoid his eyes when she felt her blush start to win over.

"Yes, I'm fine just got distracted that's all." Beast Boy nodded understanding her emotions had spoken to her. He would have to ask her later if he remember.

"Well her we are Garfield. We hung these pictures a couple days before your parents died. They made great scientist. They made this place proud to have taught them." In front of them was a picture of both Mark and Marie Logan. It was the same picture that Beast Boy had too, the one with the Logan's just arriving in Africa. Next to this picture was an empty space, she assumed the space was for Garfield when he did something great. They obviously expect that. Raven looked at Beast Boy and saw the smile on his face. This meant a lot to him, this school. Raven put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He gave a smile back and turned to the Headmaster.

"Well I think Rachel and I are ready to go to our room." The Headmaster nodded and led them back out to their vehicles.

"If you follow me I will take you to your spots in the parking garage. Then take you up to your room. I hope you find it acceptable. The rooms are new due to originally not wanting to do uni-sexed dorm building." Raven and Beast Boy followed the Headmaster to the garage and showed them their spots. As they walked through the building they noticed that it was pretty full. Most of the rooms had either boys or girls in them not one of each. "Ah here we are Room 13 on the 13th floor. The door to the roof is down the hall and to the left." The two started to daze out as the academy rules were told to them. It wasn't like they didn't know the rules already. Robin had made sure they knew basically everything important to the school before leaving. "Do you both understand?"

"Yes we understand perfectly. Thank you Headmaster Jackson." Raven nodded in agreement with Beast Boy. Before the Headmaster left them to get unpacked Raven stopped him.

"Oh, Headmaster Jackson, what is tomorrow?" The man looked at her before understanding what she was asking.

"Oh tomorrow is a Green day. Be ready for your classes. We've been in classes for only a week since we got back from break. I'm not sure if the teachers sent you your homework but if they have be sure to have it ready for them." With that the two were by themselves.

"So which side of the dorm would you like, Rae?" Raven looked around the room and walked to the left side.

"I'll take the left it's away from the kitchen. Knowing you, you'll get up for a midnight snack." Beast Boy laughed but agreed with her on this. It made her smile however; he let her pick which side for sure she wanted. She was pretty sure Robin would have gone right to whichever side he wanted and taken it. Cyborg and Star might have thought about it for a second before just taking a room.

They separated so they could unpack. Once alone with his thoughts Beast Boy began to wonder about his time here. What will Raven discover about him here? There was much he still had to show the Titans. They knew his history, what happens if he lost either the DNA change or the illness, they also knew he just plays dumb. However, they didn't know how much he played dumb. It was true engineering was not something he understood at all but math, history, English, and music he knew well.

'I wonder what I'll discover about Raven. I know she's gained more control over her powers lately. Things haven't blown up as much since our trip to Tokyo. She's showed a little more emotion every day, a smile here, a small laugh there. It was nice to see it.' Beast Boy was pulled from his thoughts by Raven.

"Hey Garfield?" He looked up and smiled at her in his door. "We need to go get something to eat and some groceries."

"Yeah alright, let me finish putting my clothes away and we'll go into town." Raven waited at his door as he finished up. She noticed that he was pretty clean about things and just had to comment.

"Garfield I have a question for you." Beast Boy looked up at Raven waiting for her to continue. "I was wondering why you are so clean right now but at home your room looks like a disaster zone?" Beast Boy had to laugh at this. Here was the first thing she would learn about him.

"Well see that isn't really a hard question to answer. But there is a long answer and the short answer. The short answer is instincts." When he got an eyebrow raised from her he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. The whole eyebrow thing was pretty funny. Alright here is the long answer. It is instincts but not just any instincts. It is animal instincts; I have every animal instinct running through my body at all times. Instincts to hunt, to run, to pack, to collect, you name it I have it. I've gotten pretty good about suppressing most of them but at the cost that other instincts have gotten stronger. Like my instinct to make a den or some bed like thing has gotten stronger with the suppression to hunt or whatever." Raven nodded in understanding and gave one of those small smiles he so craved.

"So does this mean your senses are heighten as well?" Beast Boy nodded to this as well.

"Yep, I can see better than an eagle, smell better than a wolf, and I hear better than a bat." Raven looked at him closely he did seem to breath shallower then most humans. When they had night mission it was always Beast Boy who led the way when they had no light. It was all starting to make sense to her.

"We better go get the food now." Beast Boy nodded and hung his bike keys on the wall by the door. Smiling she reached for her keys and walked out the door. This would be the first time he's been in The Bird since he helped build it.

Once at the store they walked around looking for their favorite food. Beast Boy stuck a bunch of tofu into the cart along with a bunch of fruits and veggies. Sighing at the reaction she was sure to get she stuck some organic chicken and beef into the cart as well. Not a peep was heard from him. Looking at him she saw he knew it was there just didn't say anything.

"Garfield did you ever eat meat, I mean before you got your powers?" Beast Boy looked up in surprise to the question. No one had ever asked if he ate meat at one time.

"Yeah, when I was really little I did. I stopped eating meat when I was about ten. That was when the Doom Patrol adopted me."

"So why did you stop eating meat?"

"Well, Rita was on a health kick and the whole Doom for a while stopped eating meat. I got so used to it I just never went back to eating meat. I fight with Cyborg all the time because well I have a bit of an issue eating chemical induced meat. I might be able to handle organic meats. The smell of the chemicals really puts me off of the meat at home." Beast Boy laughed at the last part.

"Do you ever miss eating meat?" Again Beast Boy was shocked it was like she knew every question nobody asked him.

"Sometimes I miss it. Other times I'm repulsed by it. However, I know I won't always be a vegetarian; yes I do drink milk and eat eggs. With the Doom I became a vegan as I got older I decided milk and eggs wasn't that bad to eat. Now that 'The Beast' is awake I'm sure it won't be long now before I'm back to eating a little bit of meat now and then." This shocked Rave in turn. What did 'The Beast' have to do with anything?

"What do you mean by 'The Beast'?" Beast Boy smiled as they entered the checkout line.

"What I mean is that 'The Beast' is the most primal side of me. I crave more than ever. My instincts are stronger. It's just become a strange and highly sensitive topic area." Raven smiled if she knew animals well then the instincts he was suppressing were hard ones to do and he was doing an excellent job of doing so.

They went back to the dorm and got ready for class the next day. Raven set her bag in the armchair next to Beast Boy's and sat next to him on the couch. Looking sidelong at him she noticed he was doing something in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" Looking up he smiled.

"Oh well my musical arts class had homework. I was told I didn't need to do it but I decided to do it anyway." Raven smiled and turned back to the cartoons on the T.V. "I wasn't sure what you'd want to watch so I just flipped it to cartoons you can change it if you want." Looking up she noticed it was indeed a cartoon.

"So what is this show called?" Looking up briefly to the screen he saw a one eyed purple haired girl and a red head being shot at.

"Futurama, this is the episode where they get superpowers or some silly thing like that." Looking back down to his notebook he continued to write.

"At home when do you find time to do your homework? I know like the rest of us you do school work but we never would have guessed you actually did it." Beast Boy smiled down at his work and closed the book. He sighed before looking at Raven.

"Well I'm not proud to say that the nocturnal animals tend to win out the instinct war. They are some of the few instincts I can't stop from winning. I do a lot of my homework in the dead of night while everyone is asleep." Raven looked at him wide eyed. She would have never guessed it in a million years.

"Well it's almost time for bed. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Beast Boy nodded in agreement shutting the notebook and putting it in his bag for tomorrow.

"Do you want to check out our extra room?" Raven nodded and they walked off to the room. It was the first door when you walked into the dorm a crossed from the kitchen. When they reached it they opened to door to reveal a dark room. However, once the light was turned on one piece of furniture gleamed in the light. It took Beast Boy's breath away when he saw it.

"A grand piano? Wonderful just what we need, something for you to play on and destroy." If Beast Boy had looked like his normal green self she would have noticed his ears drop a little. Beast Boy however didn't show it on his normal face he was upset by the comment. He looked around and spotted the room also had paints and other arts supplies. Raven sighed and walked out of the room. "Let's make a deal, no one touches the piano."

"Sure Rae, whatever you say." Beast Boy crossed his fingers behind his back he'll just have to do it while Raven is in class. As they walked to their rooms Beast Boy smiled at the thought of being able to see what life was like for his parents. It would be a little different knowing they were here to take out a talent stealer. With that thought they said goodnight and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Math Class

Chapter Nine: Math Class

The next day the two sat in class doing what was assigned waiting for the teacher to start class. The man was writing on the board a math problem. Raven was following along trying to figure it out so she could give the answer. Once the teacher was done he sat down and pointed to the problem.

"Solve this problem once finished raise your hand to let me know." The class got going on the problem within minutes Garfield's hand went up and he smiled. Getting up the teacher walked over and looked at his work. Nodding in agreement with his work the teacher walked away. Rachel stared in amazement he beat her to the answer. Just how smart was he really and not let the rest of them know? Rachel finishing the problem raised her hand as well and also got an approving nod. After five minutes the teacher sighed in frustration.

"Alright I can see only two of you are going to finish this problem. It also just happens to be the two new students. Well then why don't you two come up here and put the problem's work on the board." Rachel looked on in fear of this request. She didn't want to be noticed but she knew she had to show off her brains if they wanted the talent snatcher to come after her.

"Sure thing sir, it's a pretty simple problem after all." Raven looked over at Beast Boy he was more confident than he was back at the tower she noticed. It was like he was in his element here. Maybe they were wrong to make this be about her as bait. Shacking that thought from her head she walked up with him. Together they solved the problem on the board. Smiling the whole time he was up there. He really did seem to be at home here, in class at the school. Allowing the small smile to grace her lips she looked away from him.

"Answer is 15." Looking back to the class they all had blank confused faces. She almost laughed at this thinking back to Beast Boy's face when they talk about engineering with him. Walking back to their seats Raven began to wonder.

'Where had he learned all of this?' Talking with her emotions she ignored the rest of the class lecture. She knew of this already she didn't need to listen. By the end of it Beast Boy was poking her in her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped at him

"Well I thought you'd like to know class has ended and your break has begun. I'm going to class I'll see you for lunch if you want." Getting up he walked away from her. Looking after him she began to wonder again.

'I think I'll go back to our room. I need to finish the Art project anyway.'

They had been at the school for almost two months now. They had met the victims of the attacks and each was missing something that made them great. What really bummed out Raven and Beast Boy was it seemed those who were good in specific subject matter were the first to lose their talents. This meant that Raven would be in trouble since the person already had already gotten to them. Next to have their talents taken from them were the students who were good at sports. They weren't going to have any luck in that department.

Raven didn't 'do' sports or 'fun' so she wouldn't join one. Beast Boy was always gone during the sports practice times going who knows what.

"Raven calling Robin, come in Robin." Raven was giving a status report one day while Beast Boy was out doing whatever he does.

"Hey Raven, how are things going?"

"Not so good. We've check out all the victims so far and everything I'm able to do has already been taken. Not to mention any sport Beast Boy can get involved with and be decent at has been taken as well."

"So do you guys thing you'll be able to continue the mission then?"

"To be honest Rob, I'm not sure. Unless one of us makes it big in our art or music class I don't think so." Raven was sitting in her room waiting for Beast Boy while talking to Robin. They were trying to figure out a way to either find out who the next victim is or to get themselves captured. While they were talking the soft sounds of a piano could be heard. Thinking nothing of it Raven continued talking with Robin.

"Raven is that a piano in the background?" Looking up and listening hard Raven nodded.

"Yeah it sounds like Mozart's Sonata K311 Allegretto." Getting up and looking around for the computer or recording device that was making the noise she discovered that it was coming from the spare room. Opening the door she saw the normal form of Beast Boy sitting at the piano playing it beautifully. Robin on the other end has his jaw on the floor in shock. Calling over the other Titans they watched as Beast Boy practiced on the piano.

"Raven is that Beast Boy?" Raven nodded to Cyborg as her eyes grew wide noticing that he truly was playing the piano like that. Beast Boy finished playing the piano and closed the lid gently. Standing up and turning around he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Raven standing there with her communicator open for the others to see too.

"Hey guys, um, did you, ah, hear and see that?" By this time he was blushing pretty hard when the others and Raven nodded in unison at the question.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Robin was so shocked that Cyborg had to ask the question for him. Beast Boy looked from his three friends on the communicator to Raven in front of him.

"I've been able to do that since I was about two years old. Remember when I told you my parents gave me a formal and jungle education. When I said formal I really meant formal. Ballroom dancing, Latin dancing, and traditional dancing from the village; music in several forms but my favorite was the piano." They just stared at him like he was crazy. Then Robin and Raven smiled and glanced at each other.

"Hey Robin I think we have our bait." Robin nodding in agreement, smiled as the new plan formed in his mind.

"Alright shift focus. Raven you're not the protection for BB. BB you're now the bait for the talent stealer. I want you to show off that skill right there. Everywhere you go if there is a piano play it. Contests, talent shows, you name it you do it." Nodding Beast Boy looked at Raven. He looked and he felt like a bundle of nerves. Saying their good bye to their friends back at the tower they hung up.

"Gar, are you alright?" He looked back at her and gave a small soft smile.

"Yeah, I think so. I've never played for anyone but Uncle Jeff, the village, and my parents before." She looked at him unbelievingly at him.

"No, that can't be right; you play way too well for you not to have played other places." Blushing a little bit Beast Boy smiled.

"I grew up in Africa Rae. Not really talent scouts every other turn in the African jungles." Laughing he walked back to the piano, sat back down and opened the top. "Might as well practice if I'm going to get captured right?" Smiling he sat down and though about his next practice song.

"Well if you don't mind I've got some homework in Art class I need to finish, would it be alright if I stayed?" nodding he smiled while she set up her paints and stand. As she started to paint she listened to him play the piano. Listening closely to the music she noticed it was the first part of the Disney Classic Beauty and the Beast. The part of the movie about the Beast's rose. Raven smiled behind her art project just thinking about the Disney classic, it was one of her favorites.

Then suddenly the music changed from the soft beginnings of Beauty and the Beast to the fast paced sounds. He was playing 'The Flight of the Bumble Bee'. Half way through the song he stopped and started to laugh pretty hard.

"What are you laughing at?" She looked over at him hiding the shock of him being able to move his hands and fingers that fast a crossed the key board.

"This song makes me think of Bumble Bee." Raven gave him a blank stare. "The first time I saw her fly I had the sudden urge to play this song unfortunately I didn't have a piano and I was hiding the fact I could play it from you guys. I just moved my fingers like I would if I was on the key board." He started to laugh again but sobered up pretty quick right afterwards. Raven gave him a soft smile before returning to her work. She didn't have much more she could do with it.

"Well I'm done for today, how about you?" They had been in there for a couple hours just working in silence. Well in as much silence as there could be with the piano being played. Beast Boy shrugged and looked at the keyboard.

"Yeah I think I'm done for a little while I have homework to finish anyway." Getting up they walked to the living area of the dorm room. As they entered Beast Boy's stomach growled causing him to laugh and blush.

"What you do, forget to eat?" Smiling at the thought of him forgetting she almost laughed at it till he answered her.

"Yep, I don't think I've eaten at all today." Laughing he walked to the kitchen and pulled out some tofu and eggs. "Do you want some?" Raven looked at the tofu a little hesitant about it.

"I don't know." He gave a quick smile and picked some of it out of the pan with a fork and held it out to her. She looked at it wondering what he was doing.

"Well go on, try it." Looking at it again she leaned forward and took the bite offered to her. She was surprised to find that it tasted alright. Better then alright in fact it was delicious.

"That is surprisingly good." Giving her a smirk he added more to it. Once it was done they sat at the table in silence, just enjoying the others company as they ate. Raven sat there and read the book Robin gave her for her birthday. She was on the chapter on love. So far it was pretty good and it helped her greatly in keeping control of her emotions. She hadn't given them away since they got here with her emotions going haywire. Beast Boy sat a crossed from her working on his homework. He had finished his math, animal science, English, history, and computer homework. That left only his music homework. He looked frustrated over it.

"Hey Gar, are you alright you look frustrated over that bit of homework." Looking up he gave a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little frustrated over it but it's nothing. It's not due for a while thank goodness." Raven looked at him closely to make sure he wasn't lying about it.

"Alright, well it's still early do you want to watch some T.V.?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Actually I'd like to go for an evening walk on one of the Trails in the national park. Would you like to join me?" She looked at him curiously. A walk this late on a trail, he has got to be out of his mind. He laughed a little bit and smiled at her. He knew what she was thinking she had that look. "Well you know I am a little out of my mind but that can't be helped. But I want to go on a short hike up to a lake and watch the sunset. You don't have to come if you don't want." He got up and walked to his room to grab his helmet and keys. Coming back out Raven sat at the couch with her helmet and smiled.

"I'm ready let's go." Nodding in agreement they went out to the bike. It was a 15 minute drive out to the trail head but it was a beautiful peaceful ride out there. Once they arrived they found they were not the only ones on the trail. Not far ahead of them was a cute young couple from the high school out for a stroll on the beautiful warm night.

Beast Boy and Raven stayed relatively quiet during the walk. She enjoyed the quite beauty around her. She never really took time or had the time back at the tower to go for walks in the local park. She never went with the others when they went for a walk in the national park there.

Beast Boy felt like he was back in his element. Natures, the natural beauty of things around him, the wild feelings around him are pure and wholesome. The animals all chattered away around him, they were happy and healthy. They were so unlike the tame wild the city animals had, but the animals here were a perfect wild, wild. They were the pure form of their cousins back in the city.

As they were walking they noticed the couple ahead of them. They were most defiantly a couple, a couple that was dating. They whispered things to each other as they walked and giggled quietly at what the other had to say. At one point the boy reached over and pulled the girl closer to him as they walked. Beast Boy smiled at the action and put his hand in his jacket pocket.

They reached the lake and found a spot to sit. While they were sitting at the beach front they started to look around. All around them were couples talking, laughing, and playing. Beast Boy smiled at the scene before him. Raven was also looking around but the she didn't notice the people she watched the animals. She saw all the baby animals running around and playing with their siblings. One caught her eye the most out of all the small animals.

A small wolf cub came bounding out of the woods later to be tackled by several others. Raven giggled a little bit as the cubs tackled and wrestling each other. Leaning back her hand landed on top of Beast Boy's. Shocked by the sudden contact they looked up suddenly. Soft blue eyes locked with teal green eyes. Their hearts started to pound and their minds were racing with so many thoughts.

'Kiss him!'

'What are you crazy?'

'Go on do it kiss him! You know you want to and he won't mind.'

'No I'm not going to! He will mind, who wants the devils daughter to kiss them?'

'He would. Besides he hasn't pulled away from you yet, has he?'

'No but that's because I look like Rachel not Raven. He's confused. But maybe just this once I can see what it feels like.' Before she could make her move the wolf cubs came running in between them growling and playing with each other. Shocked they both jumped backwards away from the cubs. Laughing Beast Boy stood up and held his hand out for Raven.

"The sun's almost down we should head back to the dorm." Nodding in agreement she took his hand and he pulled her up. Just before the sun went behind the mountains she gave him a small shy smile as they went back down the trail. Climbing back onto his bike Beast Boy shivered and gave a small smile unseen because of his helmet as Raven wrapped his arms around him.

'Wish it could be like this all the time.' He started off like a shot down the road only hitting one bump along the way causing Raven to hold on tighter.

'He's such a dream boat.'

'Love stop freaking out over him will you?' Raven's emotion smiled and responded.

'So you finally know who I am then?'

'Yes, now that I think about it, it's so obvious. I wish it was the green Beast Boy we debated on kissing though. Don't get me wrong this normal look is cute but I miss his green skin and jade eyes.' Her emotions nodded in agreement before they reached back to the dorm.

"Thanks Gar, I had fun."

"No problem Rae. We should go again sometime." She nodded and went into her room saying good night as she went.


	10. Chapter 10: The Contest

Chapter Ten: The Contest

The next two weeks were like a blur to the two. They were getting ready for midterms and Beast Boy found out about a contest he could enter. Not to mention Raven found out exactly who the music teacher was.

Flashback

Beast Boy had been gone abnormally long tonight and Raven was starting to worry that maybe their plan to get him kidnapped worked a little too fast for her liking. Running down to the music building she began to panic when she didn't hear anyone singing, playing an instrument or listing to music at all. She ran faster down the halls toward the room with the pianos in it. She had only been in the room once when Beast Boy forgot his music book in there.

Skidding to a halt in front of the room she nearly fell over. There was Beast Boy talking to the teacher about the tower. A picture of all the Titans and everything out for the teacher to see, Raven nearly blew a fuse seeing this.

"What do you think you're doing Garfield Mark Logan!" It was far from a question; no he was in trouble now.

"Rae, I was just telling…"

"Oh I know what you were telling him! Are you crazy, you could blow everything we've worked for just now." Looking a little sheepish Beast Boy walked forward and took Raven's hand. Looking at him in shock of this bold move she went to pull away. However, he only tightened his hold on her and pulled her into the room. Shutting the door behind her he let go of her hand and dodged the slap coming at him.

"Raven calm down!"

"Why should I? Our cover is blown because of you!"

"No it's not Raven!"

"Garfield is quite correct Raven. You see I'm Garfield's sort of Uncle. I worked with his parents in Africa so I knew about him becoming green and part animal."

"Uncle Jeff was one of the people to save my life when it happened. To be truthful I wish he would have been my guardian rather than Galtry but hey my parents didn't know the man would try to kill me."

"Nobody would have guess that Garfield." Giving the man a soft smile Beast Boy looked back to Raven.

"So Raven he already knew who I was the second I entered the academy. However, he was only a little shocked to find out I wasn't green. Uncle Jeff is also the one who taught me how to play all the instruments and how to write the music for them. Again that formal education combined with a wild one took more than one or two people to teach me." Giving her a big smile Raven nearly hit him with all her might.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Beast Boy now had to dodge Raven's punches and kicks all over the room.

"I didn't think it was important and I knew Robin would flip out!" Stopping in her assault she looked at him; he had a point Robin would have flipped out knowing someone knew their secret.

"You have a point, he'd want to call the whole thing off and so far he hasn't told on us. I don't see why we can't keep it from Robin longer." Smiling at this Beast Boy jumped.

"Yes! Alright then, Uncle Jeff this is Raven."

"Ah yes I've heard tones about you Raven." Giving him a skeptical look she looked over at Beast Boy who was now blushing lightly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well not tones Uncle Jeff. I've told you about the same amount about Raven as the others I think." Jeff gave the young boy a smile and nodded.

"Maybe so, well why don't we get back to work on your piece for the Contest?"

End Flashback

It had been two weeks since Raven found out about Beast Boy's uncle of sorts. Raven had started to go with Beast Boy to the practice room to talk with Jeff or to listen to Beast Boy practice. It had only been recently that Beast Boy and Jeff started to teach Raven how to play too. All things considered she was not nearly as good as Beast Boy in the music department. Today Beast Boy was finishing his music for the song he was writing.

He was playing the piano slowly with a soft smile on his face. He seemed to be ignoring everything but the piano. Raven watch how peaceful and in tuned he was with the instrument in front of him he was. Jeff walked up behind Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly she looked up at him. Smiling he nodded to his office and gave a soft smile. She followed him in as he shut the door.

"Garfield has a contest in two days; do you know how the lyrics are coming for the song?" Shaking her head no she didn't have a clue.

"No idea, do you know what the song is about?" Giving a soft smile to Raven he answered.

"Yeah, I do. It was a song his parents were helping him with before they died. He wanted to finish it for them. He's just been having a few issues with the lyrics. He only had what his parents came up together and the music he came up with." Looking out the office window as Beast Boy played made her smile and sigh.

"I hope he figures it out. I want to catch this person before they hurt him or…"

"You fall any harder for him?" Raven snapped her head up to look at the teacher. There was no possible way Jeff could know.

"What, I don't…" Jeff gave her a knowing smile.

"Don't try to deny it Raven. The way you look at him is just like his mother looked at his father. Those two were inseparable. You could never find one without the other. Even before they were married it was like they already were. Marie was always by Mark's side. Everything they did with the other and then more. It's like watching them in you two. I miss my best friend more than anything and the only link I have left is Garfield." Raven stood looking out the office window looking at Beast Boy. She felt her heart flutter a little bit as he smirked.

"You know Jeff now that I think about it Gar and I never do anything anymore without the other. Fighting we don't leave each other's side ever. It is almost like we are scared we'll lose each other if we do. I hang out more in the common room even though he annoys me to no end. I didn't know before why I did but I discovered it a little while ago why. Even now I share this with him, a mission, a musical instrument, a plan, and a song. A song only I can hear but still it's a song." Jeff smiled as Raven watched him play it was true what he said she looked at him just like his best friend and his wife looked at each other. It was a pure loving look that the other doesn't see till it's either too later or pointed out to them.

"So does that mean what I think it means?" Turning to look at the music teacher she smiled.

"Lord help me, but I think I'm truly in love with the little green bean." They smiled at each other and came out just as Beast Boy finished practicing the music piece.

"Alright, Garfield two more days till the contest. Finish your lyrics and you should be fine." Nodding in agreement he left with Raven. Both hoping this would end soon so the new adventure could begin and both hoping it will be with the other.

Beast Boy was starting to panic a little bit. It was the night of the contest and he was a bit worried by it. He'd never played in front of a large audience and he wasn't sure he could do it. Raven walked up behind him and watch him fidget a little bit before finally taking pity on him.

"Will you calm down; you're going to be fine. Just play and show everyone what you can do." Nodding in agreement he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alright." Giving him a smile, and not just the small ones but a full smile she walked out.

"I'll wait for you after the show, alright?" Nodding he watched her walk off. Once out of view she let go the breath she was holding. In all honesty she was nervous after tonight he'd be in more danger then he ever had been with them. Walking to the back she looked out in the hall she had invited the other Titans to come watch and give their support to him. She knew they'd be in holo-rings and wouldn't look like themselves but she should still sense them if not recognize Cyborg as Victor Stone.

"Hey Rae, looking for us?" Spinning around she was met with the site of her friends in their normal or human, in the case of Starfire, forms.

"Vic, Dick, Kor I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Friend Rachel we wouldn't miss friend Garfield's first big performance for anything in the world." Starfire reached over and gave Raven a hug which she returned. Robin looked on in shock. Speaking softly so only the Titans would be able to hear it he leaned toward Raven.

"It seems you've gotten ahold of your powers with your emotions." Looking up a little shocked but then she softly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the book helped a lot and so did Gar." Giving everyone a smile she looked back to the stage. "Gar is last to preform we should take our seats. I've got us all seats in the third row that way he'll be able to see us and us him." Nodding they all filed in to watch the show.

The many acts, songs, and tricks preformed were amazing but for the Titans they were all waiting for Beast Boy.

"Lady's and Gentleman, for our last act we have the young and talented Garfield Mark Logan preforming. Tonight Mr. Logan will be playing a piano solo and singing a song that he worked on with his parents. I hope you all enjoy the final performance." The room was filled with clapping as Beast Boy walked over to the piano. Standing just in front of it he turned out to the audience.

"Tonight I'll be playing a song my parents and I worked on with my parents. So without further delay, 'Bless the Broken Road'." Smiling weakly till he spotted the others his smile grew stronger as he waved at them. **[Bless the Broken Road belongs to Rascal Flatts Dedicated to my late Aunt Jessica who died this year from cancer.]** Sitting down at the piano he started to play.

'_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you'_

The Titans sat shocked at the voice that came out of the goofball of the groups mouth.

'_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true'<em>

The Titans didn't know what other kind of dreams the shape shifter had but a lot of them were broken when he turned green they were sure. As for those who broke his heart all the Titans thought of Terra first, Raven however thought of the others who had.

'_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<br>Yes He did'_

None of the other Titans other than Raven knew about Beast Boy being religious at all. However, they all knew now.

'_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there, you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true'_

The Titans all began to wonder where he just passed through. With a little thought they remember before joining the Titans he had been on his own for a year or so. They had taken him in when no one else had and it was the first time and what she thought was the last time she smiled at him.

'_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you'<em>

The Titans all wondered who he was talking about.

'_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<em>

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you'<em>

Beast Boy finished the song strong. It took a minute before the whole room erupted into applause and cheers for him. Standing up he took a bow before hurrying off the stage. Laughing the Titans all rushed to go meet him in the back.

"Man that was awesome." Cyborg shouted out at the changeling but stopped once he saw the poor guy leaning over a trash can.

"Oh, poor Friend Garfield." Hurrying over she patted him on the back and smiled. "You were wonderful friend."

"Thanks Kor. Oh I feel like crap." He once again lost his cookies so to speak. Cyborg and Robin walked over laughing.

"Yeah, Garfield that was amazing, nicely done." Giving a weak smile he stood up and whipped his mouth.

"Yeah thanks, now we just have to wait for me to get kidnapped." Laughing a little bit he turned a little pale again. "I'm going to lose it again." Turning away Raven walked forward.

"You're not getting kidnapped if I have anything to say about it."


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

Chapter 11: Gone

It had been a couple days since the big contest. It came as no surprise that Beast Boy won the contest. Since then he had to swallow his fear of playing in front of people because he was asked all the time to play. After a big performance for the whole music department they walked back to the dorm, Beast Boy was turning green. Laughing Raven just had to comment.

"Gar, you're not even in your usual state and your turning green." He gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I don't think I'm really cut out for performing in front of large crowds of people." They laughed together.

"You can fight giant monsters, jump into shark invested waters, and get beaten to a pulp on a daily bases but you can't play a piano in front of a large crowed. That is pretty funny."

"Yeah well there isn't a large crowed normally watching us beat giant monsters, or watching me jump into shark invested waters. Which by the way I can turn into so why should I fear that? Not to mention when I get the pulp beaten out of me it's normally by you or Cyborg." Laughing again they entered the dorm and said their good nights.

Several hours later they were sleeping peacefully. Each turned towards the wall with a small smile on their faces as they slept. It wasn't long till both sighed in their sleep and started to settle into an uneasy sleep.

Raven's dream was sweet and simple and was just perfect.

She and Beast Boy were finally home and the best part was they were together. Together like everyone always thought they should be. They still fought like cats and dogs and over stupid stuff but neither forgot that the other loved them no matter what. The fights were normal over pretty quick and they were once again sitting on the couch. Raven reading and Beast Boy playing video games head on her lap. Everything was perfect for them. They fought like they were one person. They were faster better and stronger when they fought together. It was during a battle that things started to go all wrong for Raven.

The Titans were fighting a general bad guy, like a normal bad guy. No super powers, no crazy hats, wands, suites or remotes. He was normal easy take down to them. Or that is how it should have been. Instead of being easy he was one of the hardest to take down. It started of normally the man came running out of the bank a bag of money in his hands. The Titans were waiting for him on the other side of the team. The typical parts were Robin says something smart or stupid, the battle cry called out and the Titans rushing forward.

It was then the dream started to go wrong. Instead of fighting together like they normally did Raven held back to see what the man was doing. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Titans. Pulling back Robin jumped away and behind a car. Cyborg who was made of metal stepped back knowing he needed to take cover as well but had more protection. Starfire took to the sky and stayed out of range of the guy. It was Beast Boy who was in the open and in harm's way. He skid to a stop but it was too late he was now face to barrel with the gun. Raven's heart stopped as the man fired the gun.

Her world went black all around her. She screamed out but no sound came from her. She looked around and there was a small rectangle of light. Walking towards it she saw a table large enough for a person to lie down upon. She began to panic, she had seen this before. Again a tall figure appeared at the door and there stood a man. Walking forward he sat down on the table and was strapped to it.

The man started to scream and beg as the machine began to hum. A person laughed in the darkness telling them that this wasn't so bad. They would never know what happened to them they would just awake without their talent. Again the scream stopped as a light green light hovered above the figures chest. Above the heart waiting hoping to be placed back in. The figure began to laugh in the darkness once more as Raven approached the table. She needed to know who the victim was. Who was in danger this time of feeling such pain of having a part of them, a part of their soul ripped from their body.

Upon reaching the table she looked on the man's face and stepped back in horror. A scream was ripped from her throat at what she saw. It was the normal form of Beast Boy, Garfield Mark Logan. He was lying on the table staring blankly at the ceiling, lifeless, his eyes blank and staring at nothing.

"NOOO!" Raven awoke with a start. Breathing heavily she looked around her room. Her eyes wide as if expecting someone to be in the shadows that truly only Beast Boy can see into. She saw no one but worse of all she didn't feel anyone. Jumping from her bed she raced to the other room, panic filling her system again.

Reaching his door she pushed it open and looked around the room. His bed was against the same wall as Ravens. Her worse fear has been confirmed he wasn't in his bed. Running out of the room she searched all over the dorm room area. She looked in the art and music room that they had. The kitchen was empty and clean, the living space was clear of any life. She started to panic again before remembering her watch that was a direct link to his.

Racing into her room she pulled the watch from her side table and tried Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, come in Beast Boy." No answer she started to panic again. Flipping the switch she waited for the GPS to tell her where he was. It came up blank and had no place for her to even begin searching for him. He was in trouble ever sense in her was telling her he was in trouble. It was like his instincts when she was in trouble it told him to act. She didn't even know where to begin to act this time though. It was then that she knew she had to call the other Titans back. Rushing back to her night stand she pulled out her communicator and called the Titans.

"Raven calling anyone!" She waited for a little bit she was frightened and scared and it was beginning to show when something next to her broke. Without Beast Boy next to her she found her powers freaked out faster and easier. It was a scary moment for her nobody was answering. "RAVEN CALLING ANYONE, ROBIN CYBORG STARFIRE I NEED HELP NOW!" That finally got the response she wanted.

"Friend Raven what has happened." Starfire and the others winced as her powers went out of control again and threw something across the room.

"Yeah girl, calm down what happened." Raven glared at Cyborg who recoiled a little bit but stayed on line. Robin waited for her to explain.

"Beast Boy is gone. I can't find him anywhere. I think the watch GPS is broken because it won't show me where he is. I need you all to come back, NOW!" It was then a portal opened up where the Titans were. Nodding they all turned off the communicators and walked through the portal. Within minutes they were standing in front of Raven.

"What happened, Raven?" Looking up at her leader, her brother, and one of her best friends she nearly lost it. Standing up she looked at him and hugged him close. Robin sensing her distress at losing Beast Boy he hugged her back. "Come on Raven, it's alright we'll find him and he'll be home in no time." Nodding into his chest she stepped back and took a deep breath looking back up at her friends.

"We came back after giving a small concert in the center of the Academy. It's a small field area in the center. Anyway we came back and went to bed. It was then I started to dream. It was a sweet simple dream before it started to go all wrong. Beast Boy was shot and my vision in the dream went black. I was then transported to another area." She paused realizing she had seen this dream before. It must have showed on her face because Starfire became alarmed.

"Friend Raven, what is it?"

"I've had this dream before only I didn't finish it last time. I didn't see who was on the table but this time I did. It was Beast Boy in his normal form. He had a green ball of light above his heart." Again she stopped but nothing needed to be said this time. The other understood what exactly must of happened. Cyborg this time began to panic and typed on his arm to find out where his little buddy was.

"If we don't get to him before this wakko takes out his talents then…" He stopped to look at his arm closer he scowled and started again. "If we don't find him then this person who ever it is will die. Not only getting killed themselves but killing BB as well." Starfire got large teary eyes at the news. Robin cursed under his breath and began to pace. Raven collapsed on her bed. If she was worried before it was nothing like now. Now she was really about to panic and without Beast Boy there she didn't know how to control her emotions.

"Cyborg did you but a chip in each of their uniforms right. Maybe if he's wearing the right one then we'll be able to track where he is?" Cyborg looked at him and then smiled.

"Yeah, man BB you better be wearing that uniform's pants." Giving it a shot he got a big smile a crossed his face. "Got the signal and its back on the main campus it looks like." Jumping up from their spots and rushing over they all looked at Cyborg's arm.

"We'll have to be sneaky about going back to the campus. It's watched all night long to keep people from doing anything to it." Everyone nodded as Cyborg reached into his compartment and pulled out three rings.

"Maybe it would be a good idea not to alert anyone we are Titans?" Looking to Robin for agreement to his plan he got his answer.

"Great idea Cy, we can reveal ourselves if we get caught but you're right we don't want to be noticed if we can help it." Together the Titans slipped on their rings and started out to the main campus. They were all nervous about the mission at head. Success meant that Beast Boy lived failure meant that he died and they talent stealer did too without returning the stolen powers.

The Titans walked along the path to the main campus avoiding the guards that patrolled the campus. They were almost caught twice along the way. Once when Cyborg tripped and toppled over a tree, the second time when Starfire was spooked and screamed bloody murder. They were quick and stayed close to the wall till they got to a small opening.

"Alright, Titans we will follow Raven to the music building from their Cyborg will pinpoint where in the building Beast Boy is. Hopefully we are not too late." At that Starfire looked tearful and afraid at Robin.

"Surely Robin you don't believe such fearful statement as Beast Boy dying?" Cyborg place one of his large hands on his shoulder and Star looked up at him.

"Star none of us want to believe the Green Bean will die but we know it's not his playing he values the most but his shifting." Star again looked down afraid she would start crying.

"Come one everyone; follow me I'll take you to the music building." They ran a crossed the lawn as quickly and quietly as they could. Trying to avoid the areas the guards would be at on the lawn. Once they reached the top of the hill they walked to the field center. The center was being decorated for the summer dance that was in just two weeks. Garfield and Rachel were hoping to be home before that. They were hoping to be home before this happened but apparently they were not that lucky.

"So where is the building Raven?"

"It's the third building to the left over there. See the one with the round top?" The others nodded and began their race to the music building. Their hearts hammered in their chest as they closed the distance on the building. Not since Raven was to become the portal has anyone been in this much danger. Upon reaching the building all of them took their rings off and placed them in Cyborgs compartment.

"Alright it says here that the Green Bean is in the basement." Nodding they all raced for the stairs knowing any kind of delay could mean the end of both Beast Boy and whoever took him. When they got to the basement door Robin stopped them must to Raven's displeasure.

"Hold on, we need to go in ready to fight. We don't know what this person may have for us when we get in there." Nodding, they all looked to him ready for whatever he had to say next. "Raven what all has the snatcher taken?" Sighing, she responded a little annoyed by the interruption but knowing it was a good idea for everyone to know.

"As far as we have gathered the person has taken on most of the general subjects. Such as Math, Science, English, and History, not only that but have taken several art, computer, and sports studies as well." Nodding to Raven Cyborg started to speak.

"Knowing all of that could easily allow the person to make robots to protect them and all sorts of booby traps. I'm actually a little surprised we haven't run into any."

"Friend, I am not surprised. This is after all a school, is it not? As such the person would not want to set traps on the stairs in case it was to alert someone of their where bouts or what they were up to." Robin and Cyborg looked at her like she was crazy and then looked to Raven. Who smiled at Star for the first time. The boys really felt like they were going crazy now.

"That's not bad Star. Your right if I were to do this I wouldn't want anyone to know where I was or what I was doing. Setting traps would only alert people to what I was doing, nicely done. So we need to keep a look out for robots and other traps while trying to stop this person." Nodding all of the Titans braced their selves and opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight

Chapter Twelve: Fight

The Titans braced themselves as Raven opened the door with her powers. They all knew that anything could come out at them. As soon as the door was opened they tensed and readied. However, nothing came out at them; it was dark in the room. Nothing was visible in the room to them and they were wary about entering. Cyborg popped up his shoulder light and walked in first.

"Ya all stay behind me till we get the clear." Cyborg's shoulder light swept the area. It was dark and cold in the room. The walls were plain and clear of any ornaments or pictures. There was only two pieces of furniture in the whole room. One was a wooden chair and the other a long table, the same table from Raven's nightmares. She walked next to Cyborg and pointed to the table. Placing the light right on the table they saw a young man with strawberry blonde hair on it. It was Beast Boy and as Raven started for the table she was caught by a robot.

"Raven!" Everyone shouted at once. Together they all started for her to free her from the robot but were caught by similar robots and held against the wall.

"Welcome Titans." Looking towards the area the voice came from they stared into the darkness. The room was soon bathed in light and standing before them was a young girl. She had long dark hair and shining grey eyes. She had a school uniform on but Raven could tell she was not from the school. She was long and lanky and stood proud next to the table holding Beast Boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing to the people here?" Robin who was the only one able to speak shouted out. Raven had her mouth covered by one of the robots keeping her from saying her magic words. Starfire was help back by several and had her eyes covered to keep her from shooting out her eyebeams. Cyborg was shut down most of the way to keep him from being able to break free. Whoever this person was she was obviously ready for anything to happen.

"I am Sara Nichole Philemon, I discovered this special machine about four years ago." She pointed to the menacing machine above. "I discovered it and started to experiment with it while I was still here. The day before I graduated two years ago I discovered what this machine was and how to use it. I calculated a plan in making myself the greatest human alive. That I would use the most prized talents and abilities of people here. I would take only the best of the best and once I was the best I would take over the world." She laughed at the Titan's shocked appearances and walked over to the person she knew only as Garfield Mark Logan.

"What do you want with him?" Looking at Garfield the woman laughed and smiled.

"He has one of the few talents I don't yet have. I've always wanted to be able to play the piano. However, I was always told the same thing. My fingers were not long enough or I wasn't quick enough to learn." The Titans watched in horror as she began to start the machine before them. It started to hum and warm up. Turning back to the Titans she looked thoughtful.

"You know we'll get out of this and stop you!" She laughed at him.

"No I don't think you will get out of this. Besides when I am done with him I'll see what I can do with you four." Looking them over she smiled.

"What do you think you can do to us? Were the Titans you can't harm us."

"Oh dear, what ever shall I do with the great and powerful Titans? HA whatever. I know exactly what I'll do with you. If I recall you each have special talents unique to your own. Let me start with big and blue here. If I recall correctly you are what they call Cyborg. Part robot due to an unfortunate accident in his youth and has lived with the accident his whole life. The guilt of it almost destroyed you that is in till you met the other Titans. They gave your life meaning and something to live for did they not. I think from you I'll take the increasable knowledge of technology." Cyborg and the others stared at her like she was crazy. She had broken them down in just a few simple moments and basically spilled their life to the others. She then went to look at Starfire and reached out to touch her exposed face.

"Don't touch her!" Ignoring Robin she continued on and caressed her face.

"Hmm, orange skin is very unique here on earth. However, you are not from earth are you girl. No you are the alien of the group. You are a princess of your planet and were kidnapped by other aliens as a ransom to have you planet give up. However, you planet being of a warrior thought process they did not and you escaped from your captors and landed her on Earth. Where you met the Titans and decided to stay and live with them. Let me see your race has super strength and special star powers. I think I'll take both from you." Moving on she turned to Robin and smiled.

"I'm totally human what can you possible take from me?" Her smile got larger as Robin said this to her.

"Oh plenty Robin, plenty. See from you I could take so much and more. From you I can replace the already amazing Kung Ku skills or I can take that amazing detective ability, seen and fostered by Batman. When your parents died he took you in seeing in you what he saw in himself. In fact you are so much like him you left him to go solo somewhere and you ended up starting this team. Yes from you I will be taking your detective skills as my own." Robin stared at her in disbelief. This woman was crazy and really needed to be stopped.

Before continuing on to Raven the woman stopped and looked back to the machine. She smiled and walked back over to it.

"It seems it is ready to begin. Please be patient dear Raven, I will be getting to you very soon I just need to start the machine on young Garfield. My there is so much this boy can give me. It seems such a shame just to take the one thing from him. Maybe I'll take more after I'm finished with you all. I'm sure his ability to learn languages quickly would benefit me. Oh, his survival skills in the wild and in the city would be nice as well. Oh this boy is just so full of talent he is like a gold mine." The woman gave an evil grin as she switch the machine to start taking a part of him out. The machine they noticed was set to his most prized talent. Raven who knew that it was not his playing he loved most but his shifting began to panic a little bit. Robin seeing the same thing began to yell at the woman.

"Stop you are hurting innocent people. Why are you doing this?" The woman smiled and walked back over and stood before Raven.

"Oh do shut up Robin. I told you already why I'm doing this I will not repeat it. Now for Raven, you my dear I most looking forward to getting my hands on. You possess the powers if not only a demon but an angle." At this they all looked at her in shock, even Raven did. "Oh dear did you not know that Raven dear. Yes you are the off spring of the horrible demon Trigon but you are also the off spring of an Angel. It is why your powers are in so much conflict and why you lose control so often. Your body does not know which one it is more. Angle or Demon? When you isolate yourself your body states it is a demon but when you are around others it feels more welcomed." It was then Raven understood she had so much more power than other half demons and why she had to work so much harder. If only she had known this all along things could have been different she could have stopped so much from happening.

From the table Beast Boy had woken up and heard that about Raven. He gave a slight smile and whispered more to himself then to anyone else.

"I knew it. She is my angel." He started to scream then as the pain of part of himself was ripped from his body. The Titans all looked up in shock and horror as Beast Boy had part of him ripped out. He was in pain and they could all hear it in his scream and it made them feel that pain as well. They all began to struggle harder as he screamed they all wanted it to end to stop. Finally it was Raven who glowed white that released everyone form their binds.

Sara who had walked back to where Beast Boy was lying looked up in shock as the now White Raven walked towards her. Rushing forward she called her robots back to her. The other Titans who were released where locked in battle with the robots. Each of them trying to get to the main controls of the machine; wanting to turn it off and end Beast Boy's suffering.

Raven flew forward to turn the machine off but was intercepted by robots on all sides. Fighting off the robots she watched as her nightmare came true right before her eyes. Lying on the table out cold from the pain was Beast Boy. Above him was the green light that had to be what helped his shifting along. It had to be the disease, the one that changed his life forever.

Raven having thrown off the robots rushed to where Sara had started to reach for the little ball of light. Blasting her away Raven rushed to Beast Boy's side hoping she wasn't too late. Before her was a slowly dying Beast Boy. Turning to the woman she screamed.

"How do I put it back!" The woman just laughed at her frantic state.

"Really now? Why would I tell you I want that talent and I won't give up." Sara launched herself at Raven. Raven who had not fought hand to hand in a long time found she was losing the battle quickly.

Raven and Sara started to trade back and forth punches and dodges. The other Titans who were still fighting off the other robots watched in awe as the two preformed what looked to be a dance before them. It was beautiful from what Robin could see. He didn't know Raven could fight hand to hand but now that he knew he planned to have more practices where he was teaching and training the others in hand to hand combat.

Raven and Sara fought back and forth each getting a few good hits in. Raven also had to deal with the robots that were coming to help once in a while. Raven tried her hardest to keep the fight away from where Beast Boy was, hoping that either Robin or Cyborg got to him quick to place the orb back into his body. Before it was too late and he died here.

However, it was in vain as Sara kicked Raven into a wall. Sliding down the wall Raven spit out some blood. Looking up she watched in horror as she scooped up the little ball of light and placed it too her chest. The machine had already started in taking other talents out his body when the first one had come out. The boy was dying and more of him was being taken out. However, the change in the Sara's actions was almost immediate.

"What, what is happening?" She screamed out as her chest began to glow green and her hair started to change green. However, while she was concerned with this Raven got up and walked towards the now dying girl. As she approached the girl fell to the ground in pain as she screamed out Raven explained what was going on.

"Well Sara let me see if I can explain it to you. The boy on the table is the one person who isn't here from the team. Didn't you wonder where the green member was, why he wasn't part of taking you down today?" Sarah just nodded her head. She had wondered but she figured either the woman now stalking towards her had either killed him or he was off leading another team. She had read and learned about his amazing ability to lead others without much difficulty.

"Well you see that boy on the table is Beast Boy. He is pretending to be someone else to get your attention. However, taking his most prized talent was not a very good idea. You see Beast Boy's most prized talent is not playing the piano but it is his shape shifting. But in a horrible accident as a kid he got a disease that you now have in your body. The disease only has one cure and that cure is his mutation in his DNA turning him into an animal himself." Sara looked at the girl in horror as her vision started to go black. Continuing Raven gave an evil smirk. "You see now you are dying and in a minute it is about to get pretty painful. Tell me now before it's too late how do I turn off your robots and how do I reverse the talent machine?" Sara this time gave a weak smile.

"Why would I do that? If I'm going out then I'm going to take out a least one of you with me and by the looks of it, it's going to be the little green freak over there." She started to laugh like a maniac but her laughing soon turned to screaming as the pain took over her body. The pain was so intense she was soon out cold lying on the floor, slowly dying.

Raven began to panic looking for a switch to turn everything off. Seeing that the machine was still taking a talent from Beast Boy she rushed over and turned it off. No sooner had she done that did she find the button that turned off the robots as well. Looking up she watched as all the robots fell into a heap on the floor.

Cyborg and Robin rushed forward to begin figuring out how to reverse the machine. Raven ran over to Beast Boy and watched as the ball of purple light went back into his chest. He was breathing heavily trying to hold on for them. Starfire came over and looked at her friend.

"Please Friend Beast Boy, please hold on for us we need you." Not getting any other response other than a slight nod form him Starfire rushed over to the boys to try and help figure out the machine.

"Star is right BB, you need to hold on for us." Reaching down she pulled the ring off but no change took place, without the disease he was normal looking. The only difference between him and other humans was the highly unstable DNA that made him an animal.

"Rae," He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was in her normal form his favorite form and he just had to smile. Seeing his smile made Raven smile too but it was a sad smile. He was dying in her arms and she couldn't do anything about it. "Rae I need to tell you something." She looked at him and prayed it wasn't to say good bye that he couldn't hold on any longer.

"You have to keep fighting to stay here with us." He gave another weak smile to her but continued talking.

"I don't know if I can, and believe me I'm trying I really am. But in case I can't hold on I need to tell you something. First my Will is in a bank valet password is simply Doom Titans. I know dumb password but it is the two greatest things that have ever happened to me. Second, I love you." It was then he started to fully fade from the world, from her.

"Beast Boy stay awake, please stay awake." Holding his head close to her own she cried onto his forehead, leaning closer to his ear she whispered. "I love you too." He was gone she didn't even think he heard what she said.


	13. Chapter 13: Miracles

Chapter Thirteen: Miracles

"I love you too. Please wake up, please." Raven was losing it her white clock was fading back to blue and things were blowing up. She had lost him, she had failed the Titans but worse she had failed him. She had told him she would let this happen to him. She promised. It was like time was slowing down. She was worried at first that she had stopped time because everyone had stopped moving and the girl, Sara, she had stopped moving and breathing. The disease had killed her just as it would have him all those years ago. Now it was his DNA change that killed him.

"Raven you have to move!" Looking up she saw Cyborg picking up the woman off the floor. "Raven you have to move out of my way. Take BB with you I can save him!" Looking at him in alarm she gave a weak smile and stammered.

"Wha… What, how?" Even though she was confused she was excited and did as she was told and move herself and Beast Boy out of the way. Cyborg gave a weak smile and looked over to Raven.

"I think I've figured out how to use the machine, but I need complete concentration. Robin I need you to get that CPR kit out of your belt and start BB and that Sara chick back up." Starfire rushed over to the villain to pick her up and place her on the table. Robin doing as he was told rushed to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Raven, look at me for a second, please." Doing as she was told she looked up at Robin. Her eyes were blurred and red from the crying she had been doing. "Raven do you know how to use one of these?" Looking at the CPR packet she nodded and took it from him. "Bring him back Raven. Us anything you can, including your magic. You get a pulse make it stay alright." Nodding she put the CPR mask on to Beast Boy and started the process.

Robin rushed over to Cyborg and asked what he could do other then bring Sara back too.

"Man all I need you to do is make sure that girl is alive because when she is I'm taking all the talents that are not naturally hers out of her." Robin looked shocked and looked at Cyborg to tell him that wasn't a good idea. "Don't be telling me that is not a good idea. Man this machine is painful and it leaves a mark. If we were to take out each talent one by one she will die again. I was able to measure the pain BB was in when it took his disease away. The pain level was off the chart. To be honest it might not be as painful none deadly disease wise but still I don't know how the Green Bean survived it." Nodding in agreement he got started on bringing Sara back. After working pretty hard and both BB and the girl Sara getting a few shocks from Star's starbolt's they got a heartbeat from them both.

"Cyborg, how are you going to get the machine going?"

"Yes Friend and after we get it going how are we going to store and tell what each talent is?" Cyborg gave them all a look and shrugged. To be honest he had no idea how they were going to do any of that. Starfire started to walk around the room. They had not noticed the boxes before but now that things were somewhat calm she could get a good look around. Opening one of the boxes she gave a slight smile.

"Cyborg what if we took this wire and connected it to this area would that jump start the machine."

"Friends I am sorry to interrupt but I think I have found the solution to one of our questions." Giving her an odd look they turned to see that she was holding a jar. The jar had a lid and was see through. From what they saw the orbs are colored and that might help them figure out who's was who's talent.

"Excellent job Star." Robin gave her an approving nod and turned back to the main power for the machine.

Raven sat in the corner holding Beast Boy's head. He was alive but he kept trying to fade on her. The DNA was way too unstable to keep him alive if they didn't hurry up soon then they were not going to be able to save him.

"Will you three hurry up! I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him alive not to mention he may have brain damage if we don't hurry up." Nodding they looked back to the power source. Looking back to Robin, Cyborg sighed and started to talk.

"Well Rob I think we should us your idea" Nodding they reached forward and took the wire. It was a long shot and it may not work at all. Together they all took a collective deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Raven remind me to add meditation lessons into our practice times." Nodding she smiled at him and looked back down to the slowly dying again changeling.

"Come on Beast Boy just a little longer." Together they started the cutting of the wire and connecting it to a power source. Almost immediately the machine started up. The Titans all looked up and sighed in relief. Walking back over to Sara they strapped her hands down and check for a pulse once more. It was there but weak they knew they had to act fast.

Walking over to the computer Cyborg started to type fast on it. He wanted to command the computer to talk all unnatural talents form her body and leave her as she was. It took all of two minutes to get the computer to understand the command. No sooner had he commanded the computer to start the process it began to hum.

The machine was finally warm enough to get started. Cyborg did one last check on the machine before allowing it to begin its extraction.

"Alright guys here goes nothing, once the orbs start coming out put them in one of the jars and close it. I don't want to lose any." Nodding Starfire and Robin picked up a jar each and waited by the table side.

"How will we identify whose talent is whose once we have them all?" Starfire was very concerned by this fact.

"I don't know Star but we'll find some way. We have to for BB's sake. How is he holding up Raven?" He didn't get an answer and turned to look at Raven holding him close. "Raven, how is he holding up?" Raven finally looked up at Robin. She was barely keeping her emotions reeled in he could tell. She was a mess, her hair stuck up from the fight before. Her face was tear stained and had a little bit of her blood rolling down the side of her face. She was pale because she kept losing him. She always brought him back within minutes but she kept losing him and it was slowly killing her too.

"Robin we have to hurry up. His DNA is unstable. It's killing him and I can't stop it. He keeps dying." Robin nodded and looked at Cyborg.

"Alright Cy start that thing up and let's get a move on." Nodding he flipped the switched to start the Talent extraction.

It was not like anything they had ever seen. The girl, Sara she started to twist and turn on the table. They could all tell she was in pain but it was nothing like how she just died. They saw the first orb make its way to the top of her chest.

It started out slow at first like the machine was not quite warmed up to the idea of extracting talents from a body. As each colored orb came out they placed them in the jars they found. There weren't many they had to wait for. Robin began to wonder how the league stumbled a crossed this mission for them. He could only guess that it was the high level of talents that was disappearing the caught their attention.

As the last orb started to be taken the girl began to scream in pure pain. All of them were startled by this. Robin and Star actually jumped back away from the girl. They feared they had hurt her somehow other than the machine. Cyborg actually came forward to check to make sure she was going to survive this ongoing of pain. As he did that Raven actually had to struggle to keep the life support she was giving Beast Boy on. She was draining from her power fast and she knew neither she nor Beast Boy could hold on much longer.

Finally as the last orb came to the surface the Titans all gave a collective sigh of relief. Sara's screams stopped and her breathing became regular like she was in a peaceful sleep. Both Robin and Star walked forward to stand next to Cyborg. They all inspected the orb that lie above the chest. It was a light green orb and what gave them all a huge shock was what was in the orb. It was a memory, one that Beast Boy had told them about. However, instead of seeing it with their imaginations they got to see it like it was a movie.

Stepping back in shock and awe the Titans looked at each other and then at the two Titans sitting on the ground. Rushing forward they each lifted the little orb away from her chest. Each had a finger on the orb keeping it steady but all wanting to help bring their friend, and their little brother back to them. He was their glue, their reason to laugh, the one who reminded them that all work and no play really make for a boring and stressful day.

As they neared Raven she looked up and saw the little green orb. It was just like the orb in her dreams. Beast Boy had been the one in her dreams. Taking a deep breath she released her hold on Beast Boy to allow him to fight on his own again. She knew for him to truly gain control he needed to fight the cure and the illness alone, just as he had done when he was younger.

"We have to trust him now. It is up to him to live." It was Cyborg who said it leaving Raven to smile and nod. She knew Beast Boy would start to fight soon as soon as the orb was placed. All the Titans with the orb kneeled down in front of Beast Boy and placed it right above his heart. No sooner had it been placed then it sunk into his chest. They all held their breath waiting for some sign that he was fighting. They didn't know what it would be or how it would react to him this time. However, they all knew they had to wait. The sign came and caused Starfire to gasp in shock and surprise.

"Friends, look. He is starting to turn green!" All looking to where she was pointing they gave a soft smile and sigh. His fingers were all starting to change from a peachy tan to a dark olive green. Getting up the three Titans not holding Beast Boy went over to inspect the other jars. Hopefully they would all show some sort of memory or action that went with the talent just as Beast Boy's had.

Raven watched the others for a while before she felt movement. She was tired and thought at first she had imagined it. However, when something moved again she looked down to see Beast Boy squeezing his eyes shut. He relaxed soon after and opened his eyes to look at her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"You should be resting you've been hurt."

"I know but I just have to say a few things first." Looking at him she gave a soft small smile and looked into his eyes. They had turned back to their emerald somewhat jade looking green. "I wanted to say I love you again in case you didn't hear or I imagined I said it." Before she could respond he gave loud gasp in pain and started to fall back into a unconscious state. "And two, dying hurts." With that he was unconscious again. Looking up in alarm she called over to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, he needs to go to a hospital or something, NOW!" Looking up in alarm Cyborg rushed over and saw the unconscious form of Beast Boy begin to shake. Cyborg freaked out for a second before picking the small prone form of Beast Boy and running off. As soon as he was around the corner and out of sight Raven herself fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14: Waking up

Page 125-127 for end chapter

Chapter Fourteen: Waking up

The Titan won their battle and sent Shara to jail with no trouble. She had no lasting side-affects after taking out all the stolen talents. Like they had hoped all the orbs showed some sort of memory about the person in question and how they discovered their talent. It was a lucky break for them all they figured.

They had decided to stay at the academy till they thought Beast Boy was stable enough to move back to the tower. He had been fighting the cure and virus for a little over two weeks now. The Titans were all beginning to wonder if he was ever going to wake up from this ordeal. Jeff who had been there the first time this had happened to Beast Boy came in to do regular checks to see how he was progressing.

"How's he doing Mr. Jeff? I know we can't move him till he's either awake or more stable but…" Robin was cut off as Jeff spoke.

"He's doing wonderfully; in fact he's doing much better than he had before. Last time he had died on us five times by this point. He was also out for a little over a month before he woke up. If he doesn't wake up in two weeks then we will transfer him back to the tower or to one of your local hospitals." Robin nodded and walked away to tell the other Titans.

Everyone had started to enjoy the campus going to classes and talking to the students there at the Academy. To them this was amazing and to think Beast Boy had gotten into the school at such a young age. Robin showed up and told the other Titans and then joined Starfire for a class on circus acts. To say Robin was excited would be an understatement.

Raven who had not left the room when Jeff came to do his check continued to sit by Beast Boy's side. The first couple days she did nothing but sit and watch him hoping he would wake in the first couple days. Over the last two weeks she watched as he started to turn green again. The strawberry blonde hair turned a dark forest green. His skin went from the rich sun kissed tan to a soft dark olive green. His round ears turned into long elf looking pointed ears and his mouth got the single fang again.

"Jeff what happened to his other fang?" It was a sudden question she had not spoken much since he had fallen unconscious and she had finally woke up.

"His other fang?" She nodded and looked up at him briefly before looking back down to their hands. "Well that is actually a funny story. When he first changed he became very animal looking. Pointed ears, fangs and claws to top it all off, he thought it was the coolest thing in the world. His fangs however always gave him some form of hardship. Like a shark normally they grow back and back in a never ending circle. However, one day when he was in warrior training with the other kids from the village he went up against this girl. She hated Garfield with a passion. To this day I'm not really sure why. Well when they started to fight it was like any other he didn't shift and stayed as normal as he could be. The girl on the other hand, she reached for a weapon on the side lines. The girls looked at him expecting him to pick up a staff as well but he didn't and just continued to fight her. She got one lucky shot in and knocked out that one tooth. He still one fighting bare handed to her staff but he lost the only tooth in his mouth that won't grow back." Jeff laughed at that and left the room. However, not before telling Raven that he was going to be fine and would wake soon.

It was another couple days and the Titans were feeling the same as they ever were about Beast Boy's condition. They were worried he had never stayed down this long when he joined the team. Jeff kept reassuring them that he was fine and would come around soon he was past the hard stages of the change. It was this day however, that Star discovered the dance to be held in the court yard field.

"Oh friends, I ask of you. May we please go to the dance? I know it would not be as much fun without Beast Boy there with us but I do wish to go and join. I have been asked by several of the students here if we are to join them at the dance this year. Most are very excited by the idea of us joining." The Titans all looked around at each other. Each wondering if it was good idea to go and do something like this with their friend hurt. It was Raven who put their minds at ease.

"Yes Starfire, we'll go this year. Gar wouldn't want everyone to just sit around with him if there was a party going on." Everyone looked at her slightly confused at Raven.

"Raven are you sure?" She nodded and looked up at them; she had a slight smile on her face which confused them all.

"I've really gotten to know him since we've been here. He's help me understand myself as well. In some small ways I've changed for the better. He would understand you all going to a party. It would be like a celebration of life for us." The Titans smiled and nodded in consent.

"Well then we should go get some formal clothes then. It's a summer dance and outside right Star?" Star nodded to Robin and looked at Raven.

"Friend you will wear the dress I got you will you not?" Raven looked up and nodded in agreement with Star. Squealing in delight Star left the room with the others. They only had three days to get ready for the dance.

It was the night of the dance and everyone was getting ready for it. Raven had consented to go to the dance for a little while as long as she was permitted to check on Beast Boy every half hour or so. Agreeing to the terms the Titans all got ready to go.

"Friend Raven, are you sure you want to go to the dance? You do not seem excited about going at all." Raven knowing she couldn't hide this fact from her smiled and looked up.

"No Star to be honest I'm not sure I really want to go. I want him to wake up. I want to know if he heard me or if he remembers anything about us. I'm scared he'll lose his memory, I'm scared he won't wake up at all." Star looked at her best friend and gave a weak smile unsure on how to comfort her.

"As you said friend it is a celebration of life for us. We lived through something we all could have died from. Beast Boy has also survived and he will wake up. I do not know if he will remember or if he had heard you." Star looked at her down cast friend. Raven had always been the dark one, the more depressed acting one but she had never seen her friend like this. "Friend forgive me if I seem rude, but what did you say to Friend Beast Boy?" Raven looked up and smiled at her.

"Just before he started to die he told me something very important. It helped me find a light to my darkness. I had seen the light before he told me but it just shone brighter than the sun after he said it. He told me he loved me and I returned the feelings. However, I don't think he was awake or even alive when I said it."

Starfire gave a scream in delight at her friend's admission. To be honest they had all seen and felt the two had feelings for each other but neither could see what the others were seeing. Now knowing now that they had admitted their love to each other, made Starfire wish more than ever that her green friend and brother would wake up.

The Titans all decided to check up on Beast Boy before heading over to the summer dance. His condition seemed to have not changed since they last check in on him. He still lay lifeless on a bed with an IV and heart monitor attached his body. Jeff told them that once he woke up it would take less than an hour for him to be up and walking and being his old self again. This gave the Titans comfort that he won't be down and out for long. They missed him and Jeff could see it in all of them. The Titans began to all leave for the dance Raven was always the first to arrive and last to leave so Jeff took his opportunity.

"Raven, don't worry he'll awake soon. I have seen signs of him awaking. I will alert you at any change. Alright?" Giving Jeff a small but noticeable smile she nodded and left following the others out of the room. Once he was sure the Titans were gone Beast Boy opened one of his eyes and looked at Jeff.

"He Uncle Jeff." Jeff gave a small jump and looked up from his paper work.

"Garfield, boy how long have you been awake?" Sitting up slightly he smiled at the older man.

"Well I woke up about an hour or two ago with no one in here. I started to yell out to you all but I couldn't get my voice to work. I remember the last time I had to fight to keep my life from the virus I couldn't talk for days after I figured the same thing was happening now. Figuring I'd wait for you all to come back I laid back down. I feel asleep and I woke up just as Raven left the room." Jeff looked at the boy and laughed.

"Well then my boy that would mean you have got your heal and your energy back then." Giving a smile he nodded.

"It would appear so." Laughing Beast Boy got out of bed and left the room, Jeff close behind him.

The Titans were out having a good time with the students of the school. They danced and sang with the students as popular songs came on. Raven sat in a corner watching as her friends had a good time with each other. She could sense they were not have that great of a time knowing their friend was back in the hospital bed still fighting for his life. Sighing she looked up at the stars and moon. The song 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on and Raven could only smile slightly. It was a beautiful song and it was a little true of Beast Boy.

'_When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one'_

Raven closed her eyes and smiled. Her happy world of imagination was shattered as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"I don't want to dance; I'm perfectly find sitting her thank you."

"Awe but Raven." Upon hearing the whining voice, her eyes snapped out and looked behind her to see who made the voice. She was scared someone was mocking him and if they were she'd hurt them. "Come one Raven, one dance for me?" Her heart stopped as she looked into the deep pools of emerald green eyes.

'_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven'<em>

Smiling she took his hand and went out to the dance floor with him. Saving him had sent her to heaven lucky for her it was here on Earth for the moment. Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled and let the song take her away.

'_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven'<p>

As the song began to fade away she looked back up at the emerald green eyes and he just smiled down at her.

"Raven, I love you." Stopping just for a second to search her eyes he lent down and captured his lips with her own.

"I love you too, Garfield." Smiling at each other they felt their world was almost perfect.

It wasn't long before the other Titans went looking for Raven to see if she wanted to check on Beast Boy. When walking to where she was sitting they were shocked to find her gone. Looking around they were all stunned and shocked to see her dancing. But not dancing with just anyone, but their green jokester shape shifter. The song ended and they watched from afar as they two kissed. Once they were done the Titans went running at the new couple. When they arrived they jumped and all hugged Beast Boy at the same time. Now their world was perfect.


	15. Author's Note :D

Alright so I wanted to say thank you to so many people for being here with me throughout all of Schools Out. I worked really hard to develop a story that you all could enjoy with a somewhat original villain idea. I know that my sister and I would be very sad if someone took our talents for us. My sister soccer myself my track running. I think that is what inspired me to write this a dream of losing that bit of me.

Thanks to:

**13Raven13**

**Thowell3**

**Hinata28h**

A Special Thanks to:

**The Cretin**

Thank you so much for your support and understanding. All your comments were very up lifting and helpful to me. Thank you so much for what you said about my Aunt. Again thank you for everything and I hope you continue to read my stories. (Though I'm sure they will always be BBxRae haha)

Thanks to everyone who sent me a private note, those who know me, who supported me. I lost three people this year in the month of January alone and I miss them all every day. Thank you everyone I cannot express enough thanks for your support. :D


End file.
